Hermione's Discovery
by AllieArson
Summary: It has been five years after the war Hermione has an great life, a loving boyfriend and an amazing job but what happens when she sees someone familiar one balcony over. Lesbian smut, language. This is an experiment please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my little crack head experiment that popped into my head today. I wanted to steer away from my usual mold of story. So again this is an experiment about Hermione as she discovers new things about herself. Like I've said before I hate going away from the books but I don't want Fred to be dead in this story.**

* * *

Hermione sat in the car next to Fred, George, while Ginny sat in the front telling the cab driver where to go. They were on their way to a fancy hotel to meet Harry and Ron for a little vacation in Greece. She had no idea why Fred and George were coming along but she didn't mind them tagging along they were like family. Once they finally got to the hotel they all checked into their room they walked up to the top floor and into the luxurious room.

"Bloody hell," Fred said.

"Look at this room," His twin commented.

"It's beautiful,"

"Oh Hermione look we have a balcony!" Ginny said before grabbing her arm and leading her out the sliding door. She looked at the beautiful scene before her. Hermione looked down at the street as the twins came out.

"Merlin what do you think happened to that girls arm?" George exclaimed pointing at a woman stumbling down the street.

"Looks like she got herself into a right bad accident, George her whole legs bandaged up to,"

"What girl?" Hermione asked.

"Dark brown hair, shorts, right arm and leg covered in bandages she's heading to the hotel."

"Oh I see her," Hermione said not taking her eyes off the young woman. "She looks familiar,"

"You know she kind of does," Ginny said. "I wonder what happened to her though."

The four watched as she stumbled into their hotel.

"We're going down there." Fred and George said in unison.

"Why?"

"We feel the urge to see,"

"What's under those bandages." They said before walking out of the room.

"I swear there still fifteen," Ginny said smiling. "Come on lets go pick out our rooms,"

Once they were all settled in the door opened Harry and Ron walked through the door. Joy ran through Hermione and she ran over to Ron before kissing him passionately. When they broke apart he chuckled.

"Well hello to you to," Ron said with the biggest grin on his face. "Hey where's Fred and George?"

"They went down to talk to some girl with bandages all over her body,"

"Oh they always had a fascination with scrapes and bruises," He said before yawing. "I'm gonna go lay down babe."

"I'm actually kind of hungry can we go get something to eat?" Hermione asked wishing she could have a nice dinner with Ron before he went to bed.

"Alright can I take a quick nap first?"

"Sure," She said walking away from him as he went to their bed. Hermione walked down stairs to the lobby and saw Fred and George talking to that girl. Her breath caught in her throat and she stopped in her tracks when she saw her, she was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. The brunette looked up and Hermione's brown eyes caught her steal gray ones the woman smirked at her and she felt her stomach flip.

"Hermione," Fred said snapping her out of her trance.

"Guys you know Ron and Harry are upstairs," She said walking over to them feeling the woman's eyes on her with every step she took.

"Alright are we going to eat soon?"

"Yeh after Ron takes a little nap,"

"So we should probably go now then 'cause you know that once he's out,"

"Nothing can wake him up," She finished. "Yes I know. I just wanted one dinner with him before the hustle and bustle of this week."

"So are Harry and Ginny coming?"

"No, they're going to have _alone _time. She hasn't seen Harry in weeks."

"Alright do you want to tag along?" Fred said addressing the woman who still had her eyes fixed on Hermione.

"Nah I gotta meet my brother," She said. Her voice sounded like a song to Hermione and she had to close her eyes. "I'll catch up with you guys later." Hermione watched as she got up and walked away. Her eyes following the bandaged woman until she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Who was she?"

"A girl from Hogwarts,"

"Now can we go eat?"

"Yeh let's go,"

Through the dinner she couldn't get her mind of the woman. When they finally got back to the hotel she found that Ron was asleep. She rolled her eyes and went out to the balcony as smelled the cool night air. She looked over as she heard the other door open from the other balcony. Hermione gasped silently as she saw the woman from earlier step out and light a cigarette. Their eyes met at and she smirked Hermione could feel a blush starting to form on her cheeks.

"Hey Granger," The woman said.

"Hello... um I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"I don't think so the last time we saw each other I was albino,"

"Estelle Malfoy," Hermione said her jaw dropping.

"The one and only," She smirked taking a drag of her cigarette after a long silence between them Hermione finally spoke.

"So why are you wearing those bandages?"

"I'll show you, can I come over?"

"Sure," Hermione said tentatively. "Just come to the door and I'll let you in."

"No need for the door it's only a two foot jump," Estella said walking to the door.

"No you can't do that." Despite Hermione's warning Estella climbed over the rail and jumped to the rail of Hermione's balcony. "Are you insane?" The woman only held her fingers a little bit apart making Hermione scoff.

"So you want to see what's under my bandages or not?"

"Of course," Estella slowly took the bandages off revealing a phoenix tattoo going down her arm its tail feathers were twirled around a heart. The one on her leg had a rose with pink and black leopard spots on her thigh; Hermione's stomach jumped at the sight of them.

"Oh my lord,"

"Cool huh?"

"Did it hurt?" She said looking at them afraid to touch them.

"A little but once I had a few drinks it didn't hurt."

"My lord,"

"I've got a few more you want to see them?"

"I guess," Estella pulled up the back of her shirt and Hermione saw black devil wings that went down almost the full length of her back. She felt that same familiar jolt in her stomach as she looked at the woman's back. Hermione couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch one of the wings. Estella breathed in a quick breath of surprise as she felt a light touch by her shoulder blades as much as she enjoyed her touch she pulled away.

"I got a few more." She said turning around and lift up her white tank top revealing her perfectly toned stomach. Estella had a beautifully colored sun was on around her bellybutton. On her left side were two brass knuckles, some chains and things along that nature. Soon Hermione watched as she unbuttoned her denim shorts. Hermione felt herself get wet as she watched the girl reveal sparrows on either side of her lower stomach that looked like they were her secret area; she felt a powerful urge to reach out and touch those tattoos as well but she didn't. "Those hurt like a bitch no matter how much fire whiskey I had in my system."

"I can only imagine," Hermione said in awe the language she used usually offended her but with Estella she didn't seem to mind and only make her stomach tighten. "But won't they... um... not look as good when you get older?"

"My family looks like sexy beasts when they get older if you haven't noticed at how my parents look." Estella said with a drawl as she threw down her cigarette and stepped on it. Now that she had mentioned it she couldn't help but realize that Lucius did look very sexy even though he was at least twenty years older than her.

"Hermione," They heard Ron call from inside the sweet.

"And that's my cue," Estella said walking over to the rail and climbing over it.

"Wait," She whispered.

"You'll see me again," She smirked before Hermione turned and almost ran to the door nearly running into Ron.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"No one," Hermione lied as Ron walked out to the balcony. She silently prayed that he wouldn't see Estella.

"Huh I guess I'm still dreaming," He mumbled looking down. "Hermione why's there a cigarette butt here?"

"I think someone from over there threw it." She said pointing to Estella's balcony.

"Oh, well let's go out to eat."

"Ron it's been four hours Fred, George and I already ate. Go out with Harry and Ginny."

"Alright," He pouted before walking inside. Hermione looked back to Estella's balcony before walking inside.

Estella hung from Hermione's balcony listening to the whole conversation between her and Ron. Her shorts were hanging down by her ankles she easily got to her balcony when she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Draco looking down at her.

"Estella what the bloody hell did you do?" He said in the familiar Malfoy drawl.

"Nothing,"

"Then why are your shorts around your ankles?"

"I don't do shit Draco," She said pulling herself up and over the rail before adjusting her clothes and walking inside.

That night Hermione's dreams were filled with visions of the Estella and her many tattoos.

* * *

**Ok so there's chapter one let me know what you think about my little crack head experiment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's another chapter. Again I would love to know what you guys think about this story I love reading what you guys think.**

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning to the morning sun on her face. When she opened her eyes she looked next to her to see Ron snoring loudly. Rolling her eyes she put on her robe and walked out to the couch to see Ginny sipping on some tea looking extremely happy.

"I take it someone had a good night last night," She said pouring herself a cup and sitting next to her.

"Did you have just as good of night with Ron?" The red head asked.

"I wish, but I did have an interesting night."

"What happened?"

"I met this woman with loads of tattoos," Ginny shuddered at her words. "They were so cool Ginny I wish you could have seen them."

"I can't even stand Bill and Charlie's tattoos," She said kind of sounding like a bit of a snob. "I mean who would do that to their body it's insane to me."

"They were very beautiful though."

"I don't care I don't like tattoos and I never will," Ginny said finishing her tea. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I wanted to go to a few museums,"

"Oh well everyone was thinking that we'd go anywhere else but to a museum." Ginny giggled. "I mean if you want to go we can go but you know how Fred and George are."

"It's alright you guys don't have to tag along we can meet up for lunch or something."

"Ok well I'm gonna go get ready," Ginny said bouncing up and practically skipping to her room in the suite. Hermione sighed and walked out to the balcony she looked to her right and saw Estella sitting in a recliner smoking. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing denim short shorts and a white tank top that exposed her stomach Hermione got that same feeling from last night.

"Good morning Granger," She said looking over at her.

"Good morning,"

"You look pretty blue something wrong?"

"I just want to go to a museum but none of my friends want to come with me and I know Ron won't want to go,"

"I'll go with you,"

"Really," Hermione said shocked but she was actually really happy. "You don't find that kind of thing boring?"

"Usually yes but the museums in Greece haven't been bashed mercilessly into my brain yet." She joked.

"Alright I'll go get ready,"

"I'll be out here."

Hermione quickly got ready and walked back out to the balcony to see Estella sitting out there patently reading.

"You ready?" She said not taking her eyes from the book.

"Yes,"

"Let's go, I'll meet you in the hallway." Estella drawled standing up and walking into her room. Hermione hurriedly walked back into her room told Ginny she'd be back later and left. Ron woke a few minutes later.

"Hey, where's Hermione?" He yawned walking out of his room.

"Ginny said she's going to a museum," Harry said

"Why didn't she wake me up?"

"She knows you would've said no,"

"She still could've invited me," He said as the two friends walked out onto the balcony. He looked down and saw her looking at a girl's neck. "Who the bloody hell is she with?"

"I don't know."

"Hermione!" Ron called from the balcony she just turned and walked away.

Hermione and Estella had just walked out of the hotel and she noticed something just behind her ear.

"What is that behind your ear?" She asked stopping to study it.

"Oh I completely forgot about that tattoo," Estella said. "It's my zodiac sign."

"You're an Aries?"

"Yep I'm a goat,"

"Technically you're a ram." Hermione giggled before they started walking again when she heard her name.

"Did you just hear your name?"

"I don't know who'd be calling my name,"

They casually walked to the museum and walked around it marveling at the beautiful classic art work.

"This is all beautiful,"

"Yeh it is you don't want to try and see this museum in one day thought because then you can't appreciate all the art work."

"I thought you said you've never been here before,"

"I never said that I said the museums here haven't been bashed into my brain." They had been enjoying each other's company so much that by the time she checked her watch it was three o'clock.

"It's three,"

"Huh do you want to go get something to eat I know a nice little café around here."

"That would be lovely,"

"And after that I have an appointment to get some more ink on my body, you wanna come?" Hermione thought about it she had never been in a tattoo parlor before and she really was enjoying Estella's company more than she cared to admit. They had eaten a small lunch and talked about random things.

"So in school," Hermione started. "You were blonde why did you change your hair color?"

"I just got sick of being blonde is all and as a bonus it pissed off mom."

"And did you get all of your tattoos from to... um..."

"Go on say it, you don't have to be proper all the time Granger." Estella teased before taking a drink from her wine. Hermione smiled and cleared her throat.

"Did you get the tattoos to piss your mother off as well?"

"No," She said simply staring into Hermione's brown eyes. Hermione felt a flutter in her stomach as a beautiful smile came across Estella's lips.

"So why did you get the tattoos?"

"I got them because I like the way they look and the way they make me feel. It's my own _mark _if you will." Hermione looked at her in shock. "Don't worry the snake didn't brand me," She said holding up her wrists. "See, I'm clean." She felt relief rush over her knowing the Estelle had not followed in her parent's footsteps. "I got the tattoos because I want my body to be living artwork I designed the tattoos on my body except the one behind my ear."

"You draw?"

"Yeh," She said pulling out a sketch pad and handing it to her. Hermione opened it and looked at the beautiful drawings on each page. Some were of people, some of landscapes and others of mystical things.

"Estella these are amazing, where did you learn to do this?"

"I taught myself,"

"Seriously,"

"Yeh what do you think I was doing in class?"

"Well these are exquisite,"

"Thank you, so you ready to go?" She asked paying the check.

"Yes,"

"Ok let's go,"

Ron stood on the balcony it was almost four and he hadn't seen Hermione since this morning when she was walking away from the hotel with some girl and he was getting frustrated and angry.

* * *

**Well that's it for now let me know what you think as always I love reading your comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's another chapter for you guys. Glad you all are enjoying so far.**

* * *

Hermione and Estelle walked to the small tattoo parlor. They walked in and a bald tattooed man with big holes in his earlobes walked up with a smile.

"Estelle," The man said hugging her she hugged him back. Hermione couldn't help but feel something deep in her stomach but she couldn't put her finger on it surly it wasn't jealousy... was it?

"Alec," She said before pulling away. "I'm here to get inked."

"What about your friend?"

"I don't know, Hermione?"

"Oh no thank you not right now."

"Some other time then," The man said happily "Come let's go to the back." When they got to the back Estelle sat on the special chair and Hermione stood next to her. Estelle grabbed her left wrist and studied it Hermione felt a jolt go though her stomach at her light and tender touch.

"You know I think a pair of lips would be perfect right here." Estelle said her finger touching just under the spot of skin where her wrist met her hand. Hermione thought she would melt.

"Would it hurt?"

"Not terribly,"

"Do you think... maybe?" She started.

"You want to get it?" All Hermione could do was nod Estelle smiled. "Alec,"

"Yes,"

"She wants to get ink,"

"What kind?"

"Small one on her wrist, a pair of lips," She looked at Hermione with a glint in her eye. "What color do you want them to be?" Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Um... what colors are there?"

"You can do any color you want, I think you should do red and gold; the colors of your old house." She said with a smirk Hermione looked at Estelle's lips they looked so soft and full all she could do was nod. Alec soon returned with a piece of paper.

"You got lipstick?" He asked to Hermione.

"I do," Estelle said pulling a tube of red lipstick and a compact out of her purse. "Paper," Alec handed her the paper. Hermione watched in wonder as the woman put on the lipstick and kissed the paper numerous times before she handed it to her. "Which one do you like best pet?" Hermione picked one and Estelle told the man where the tattoo was supposed to go and what colors of it.

"Ok Hermione sit in this chair," Alec instructed Hermione did as she was told and Estelle sat next to her and grabbed her right hand.

"If you feel any pain just grip my hand and whatever you do don't pull your hand away." Estelle said Hermione was nervous but when she looked at the brunette holding her hand all of her nerves and anxiety disappeared.

Alec prepared her wrist and soon began Hermione instantly shut her eyes tight and gripped her hand hard it hurt like hell.

"Shit," She cursed as the man progressed.

"Hey look at me," Estelle's voice pierced through the low buzzing of the tattoo gun. Hermione turned her head and opened her eyes looking straight into her piercing grey ones. "If it's any help your doing better than I did when I got my first tattoo." She said rubbing Hermione's right arm soothingly.

"It just hurts really bad,"

"Trust me I know but just focus on your breathing it'll take your mind off of it." Hermione did as she was told. 'Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breath out,' Hermione thought and Estelle was right it did distract her. Before she knew it the pain was over and she was looking at the luscious lips of her companion on her wrist the top lip was a deep red and bottom one was a dark yellow. It was very beautifully done and she was completely happy with it.

"Looks good," Estelle said. Alec wrapped up her tattoo and Estelle moved over to another chair after about ten minutes they started hers. Hermione discovered that they were adding on to the tattoo on the far left side of her stomach. It took longer than Hermione's did and she couldn't help but looking at the woman she was sitting next to.

"Doesn't that hurt?" She asked as she looked into the stunning woman's eyes.

"A little, but it's almost done." Alec stopped the buzzing.

"There you go,"

"See," Estelle smirked standing up and looking at it in the mirror.

"What does that say?" Hermione asked.

"Nolite te bastardes carborundorum, it's Latin for 'Don't let the bastards grind you down'."

"You know Latin?"

"A little," Hermione was impressed at the woman's knowledge.

"Come one let's go," Estelle paid Alec and bid him farewell.

"Thank you, for that."

"It's no big deal,"

"Ron's gonna flip,"

"Why?"

"Because I said I'd get my first tattoo with him but I'm glad I went with you he would have made me get something stupid like his name or something."

"Yeh I would never put someone's name on my body unless I had kids." She said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "You look really good today," Estelle said looking at her reaching her hand up and moving a loose curl out of Hermione's face. "Your hair is very beautiful." Hermione's mind and sense went crazy when Estelle's lips met her own in a tender kiss. Her stomach tightened in she didn't know what and despite her mind telling her to pull away she leaned in. Estelle's lips were incredibly soft and it felt like it went on forever but the tattooed beauty soon pulled away. Hermione let out a low groan of disappointment.

Estelle looked at the woman before her, Hermione's face was flushed and her breasts were moving rapidly up and down.

"Sorry," She said. "I couldn't help it."

Hermione cleared her throat and composed herself as best she could.

"It's alright,"

"Um it's getting late we should probably get back,"

"Alright,"

"Once they got back to the hallway they bid each other farewell.

"See you on the balcony," Estelle winked before walking into her room. Hermione quickly went into the hotel room to see that no one was there. She went to her room and laid down on her bed smiling and feeling extremely happy.

When Estelle walked into her room she went out to the patio to see Draco.

"What are you smirking about?" He asked.

"Nothing," She said sitting next to him thinking about the kiss she had just shared with Hermione.

* * *

**Well that's it for now let me know what you think. I do promise things will pick up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter for you all. I'm sorry it took a while to get it up I have been so busy lately. But I did get it up and I also have a banner up for this story on my profile.**

* * *

When the door opened to Hermione's room she got off the bed to greet everyone. She saw Ron and he immediately walked up to her.

"Ron I have something to show you," She said happily.

"What is that?" Her said relieved that she was back. Hermione took the bandage off and showed him. He couldn't speak.

"Isn't it cool?"

"Yeh uh, when did this happen?"

"When I was out,"

"I thought you said if you ever got a tattoo you'd go with me,"

"I did but it was just a spontaneous decision,"

"Well... it looks good I guess," Hermione smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Hermione," Fred said walking into the room. "George and I going out tonight wanna come?" Hermione looked over to the door and saw a tattooed leg as it closed her stomached flipped.

"Guys I don't think," Ron started.

"I'll go," She said cutting him off.

"Hermione, what's going on with you?"

"What I can't go out for a drink?"

"I just didn't think you'd want to."

"Fred, George give me a few minutes to get ready." She said running into the bathroom and magically doing her hair into a pony tail with a few curls around her face she changed into some jeans, a tight fitting black top that showed her cleavage and some heals. She walked out and Ron's eye's nearly popped out of his head when he saw her.

"Don't wait up," She said as the twins led the way. As soon as they walked out the door Hermione's stomach fluttered when she saw Estelle standing there looking as gorgeous as ever. She was wearing a black halter and dark denim jeans her dark brown hair was curled.

"Hello Hermione," She said. "I had no idea you'd be joining us tonight. How's your tattoo doing?"

"It's ok it still hurts a little,"

"Well let's get some booze into ya that'll make it feel better."

"Well Estelle will you show us the way to the bar?" George asked holding his arm out to her she took it.

"Hermione," Estelle said holding out her arm with a blush Hermione took it. Soon Fred latched on to Hermione's and they walked down the hall.

Laughing they all walked out of the hotel and down the street not knowing they were being watched by Ron who saw that his girlfriend had her arm linked with the girl from earlier. He watched helplessly as they walked away.

Once they got to the bar the loud Greek music filled Hermione's ears.

"Come let's take a shot," Estelle said as they walked up to the bar she pulled money out of her pocket and looked at the bartender. "I need a tray of your strongest shots please." The bartender compiled and they walked to the table with a tray full of glasses.

"One, two, three, drink," Estelle said before everyone picked up a shot and drank it. They kept this up for a while before they all decided to dance to the music. It soon turned from Hermione, Estelle, Fred and George dancing together to Hermione and Estelle entranced in each other's presence. Estelle's hands moved lightly down Hermione's body before cupping her perfectly shaped ass and pulling her closer.

Hermione closed her eyes as she embraced the feeling of the tattooed woman's hands on her body. It was causing her unimaginable pleasure. She turned around and ground her butt into Estelle's hips. Estelle's hands ghosted up Hermione's flat stomach and a hand gripped one of her full breasts causing her head to fall back onto Estelle's shoulder. After what seemed like hours they went back to the table and finished off the shots.

"Shit," Fred slurred looking at the clock. "We gotta go,"

"You guys have a curfew,"

"No we have a sister who gets pissy if we're not home by sun up,"

"Well you guys can go if you want but I'm an adult and I don't have a time limit to party,"

"You knoow what," Fred said grabbing another shot. "Your right were not kids we can do whatever we want,"

"Here here," Estelle said holding up her shot before drinking it.

"Here here," The other three said before drinking there shots.

"You're so awesome," George said in a drunken drawl to Estelle.

"Yeh I never thought we'd ever hangout with a Malfoy in all my life,"

"Well I ain't no proper bitch like the rest of my family," She slurred. "I get tattoos, I drink heavily then fuck who ever I want and I don't give a damn what they think about it."

When they finally stopped drinking the bar had closed and they stumbled to the hotel Hermione was clinging to Estelle. They stumbled into the room and Estelle led Hermione to her bed and laid her down on it. Hermione desperately clung to her arms as the tattooed beauty moved away from her. Estelle walked out of the room and into hers before collapsing onto her bed. Hermione got out of her bed and stumbled out to the balcony and looked at the other one hoping Estelle would be out there her heart fell when she wasn't. Hermione laid on the sun chair waiting for Estelle to come out until she passed out.

The next morning Ron woke to find Hermione wasn't next to him. Yawing he walked out on the balcony he found she was fast asleep on one of the sun chairs. Him and Harry picked her up and moved her to their bed.

When Hermione finally woke she found she was in her bed. She got up and immediately felt the pounding headache. She staggered out to the balcony the light only made her head pound more she looked over to find Estelle wasn't there. She sighed and went back into the room.

Little did she know Estelle was lying on her bed with the worst hangover she had ever experienced. Draco had walked in and smirked when he saw his sister laying on the bed pillow over her head.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," He heard her mumble.

"How the bloody hell do you know what I'm smirking?"

"I just do now get me a hangover potion,"

"No I think I'll let you stew over your actions,"

"Draco don't fuck with me right now,"

"I'm going out to lunch," He said slamming the door loudly making her cringe in pain. She rolled off the bed and crawled to her dresser. She dug in it and finally found the vial she was looking for. Estelle drank it and instantly felt better. She stood and grabbed three more vials and walked out the door. She stood in front of Hermione's door she put them down on floor just in front of it.

Fred, George and Hermione laid on the couch in pain when they heard a knock at the door.

"Was that the door or my head," Fred groaned.

"It was the door," Hermione groaned before opening the door and looking at the floor she saw three vials with a note that said _If you want to feel better drink this_.

Hermione smiled grabbing the bottles and walking back to the couch.

* * *

**Well that's it for now let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter for you all sorry it took me so long to update but I've been busy I'll try to update A.S.A.P. I actually just realized that I had changed the spelling of Estelle's name in the first few chapters unconsciously. I'm loving the reviews from you guys please keep them coming.**

* * *

Hermione and Ron went to eat a small lunch before he and Harry had to leave early on important business. He wouldn't stop talking about Quiddich and other things Hermione found little to no interest in. They made their way back to the hotel and Hermione couldn't wait to go see Estelle on the balcony.

Once they got back to the room she almost ran outside. Her heart fluttered when she saw Estelle but sunk because she was talking to Harry.

"You know Estelle you and your mother saved my life once,"

"Really when did I save your ass?"

"When we were at the manor," Estelle remembered clearly when she and Draco told their elders they didn't recognize Harry under his disguise, Hermione remembered to.

"Well I wanted you to defeat Voldemort, while my aunt just wanted to restore her _honor_ if you will. It was you who saved us,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well once he was dead my family got somewhat closer, my father seems happier-ish, mother has stopped drinking so much and seems more relaxed, and Draco has let go of some of his prejudices."

"And what about you?" Hermione asked. Estelle's eyes pierced her as she looked over to her.

"Me, I've never shared my families beliefs and if I ever did they were not strongly imbedded in me. I have always followed what I wanted to do with my life," Hermione smiled at the honest answer.

"Oh bugger," Harry said standing up. "I've got to go. It was nice talking to you Malfoy,"

"Like wise Potter,"

Harry and Ron soon rushed away.

"How are you today?" Hermione asked.

"I'm ok going to be leaving tomorrow and yourself?"

"I'm alright," She said she was saddened to find out that Estelle was leaving.

"You'll see me again," Estelle said as if knowing what she was thinking.

"When?"

"When ever you want," Hermione smiled at her words. "You know I know a place where we can go see some amazing art work if you have some time right now,"

"I have all the time in the world,"

They met down in the lobby before walking out of the hotel and down the street. They walked to a small museum on a hidden street.

"It's kind of small and not as popular as most but the art work is better than the rest," Estelle said leading Hermione into the museum. Her mouth opened in wonder the building was so spectacular. Beautiful marble floors, stunning art work adorned the walls.

"Estelle this is so beautiful,"

"Glad you like it,"

"I can't believe it, this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen,"

"Eh my good ol' family doesn't think too much of it,"

They walked through the museum and Hermione admired the artwork as Estelle showed and explained paintings to her.

"Estelle I had no idea," Hermione started but quickly stopped herself.

"That I knew so much about art?"

"Yes I mean the way your brother scoffed at art,"

"Draco isn't interested in art in fact he despised it because most of it came from muggles. Like I said earlier I never shared my family's prejudices." She said Hermione listened intently to the eloquent words coming out of her mouth. Estelle stopped her at a painting. "I found simple joy as a child in paintings like this," It was a black and white sketch of a mother and a father lying naked on a couch holding a new born child. "See how the woman's hands are so soft yet she's protecting her child." Hermione noticed immediately. "And see how the man's face is so soft you can tell he's happy just by holding his wife and child."

"Estelle your passion for this is astounding,"

"Well it's what helped me get through Voldemort using our house as his base," She said Hermione found no indication of emotion in her face or voice. "Death eaters coming and going all the time, waking Draco and me in the middle of the night. Let's just say you weren't the only one who got tortured in that room except your torture was only a onetime thing," Hermione felt a pang of painful memories she could only imagine how Estelle must've felt going through that more than once her heart broke for her.

"Estelle," Hermione said he brunette turned around.

"You don't have to apologize Hermione you didn't do anything wrong." She said taking a step towards her.

"I feel like I should kiss you right now," Hermione whispered.

"What's stopping you?" She said taking another step towards her. Hermione's hesitantly leaned in and kissed Estelle's lips lightly before pulling away; they spent what felt like forever looking at each other before their lips met passionately. Estelle's tongue slowly slipped into her mouth and urged Hermione's to come and play. Hermione returned the kiss as her fingers moved up and tangled in the tattooed beauty's hair pulling her closer. Hermione's head was spinning this was the best kiss she had ever experienced. Estelle soon pulled away to give Hermione the air she needed.

"How will I find you?" Hermione mumbled.

"Magic,"

* * *

**Well that's it for now let me know what you think. Again I love reading your comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter for you guys it's a bit shorter than normal again I love the reviews please keep them coming.**

* * *

Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George had left Greece a few days later and life pretty much went back to normal for Hermione. She went back to her job at the Ministry and she and Ron got along better when he was home. The only thing that was different was she had a certain brunette on her mind a lot more.

She was sitting in her office at the Ministry looking at the red and gold lips on her wrist remembering the night she got it. She snapped out of her day dream when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in,"

"Good morning, Miss. Granger." Kingsley said entering her office.

"Good morning Kingsley, what brings you to my office this morning?"

"I have an assignment for you,"

"Oh?"

"It involves Miss. Malfoy," Her heart leapt. "As a part of her agreement she needs to be able to function well in muggle culture, we need someone to monitor her."

"And you think I'm the best person to do this?"

"Yes,"

"Alright when do I start?"

"As soon as you wish, I'll send Miss. Malfoy a summons telling her to meet you here whenever you decide."

"How about tomorrow?"

"That should work I'll send the letter immediately,"

Estelle was walking down the street when she walked by a magazine stand. She stopped when one caught her eye. She smiled and grabbed the copies of it the man had before paying for them and running off. She ran to the Ministry and to Draco's office. Estelle nearly kicked down the door and ran in.

"Draco it's my tattoos," She yelled throwing one of the copies down. Draco looked at it with feigned interest. "What don't you like it?"

"Not really,"

"Why not there very tastefully done,"

"You exposing your body to the public,"

"Draco I'm very proud of this why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because my sister is exposing her body in a very classless way,"

"It's not classless when it's other girls," She said snatching the copy from him and walking out of his office.

"Miss. Malfoy," She heard a man say she looked up and saw Kingsley.

"Kingsley," She said.

"I was just about to send you a letter but seeing as you're already here I want you to go see Miss. Granger,"

"Is this about my parole?"

"Yes it is,"

"Great," She said before walking off. Estelle quickly found Hermione's office. She knocked on the door before walking in to see Hermione completely consumed in her paper work.

"Something's never change huh Granger?" She smirked closing the door.

"Estelle," Hermione said looking up at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Kingsley told me to stop by, something about my parole."

"Yes he wants me to see how well you can function in the muggle world."

"Well you've already seen that," Estelle smirked sitting down across from her.

"I have but it needs to be on record." Hermione said seeing a magazine in her hands. "What's that?"

"Oh a magazine about exotic tattoos," Estelle said putting it on the desk. Hermione took it and looked at the cover. "It spans the whole globe."

"Is this you?"

"Yeh,"

Hermione studied the cover Estelle's hair was messed up she was covering herself with a sheet her leg and arm were showing. She flipped through the magazine and found more pictures of Estelle. The first one she saw was a black and white photo of Estelle's back. The second one was of Estelle sitting on a bed with her left side showing Estelle's hand was covering her breasts and her leg was blocking any view of her womanhood. Hermione felt herself get wet as she looked at the picture. She flipped to the next page and opened the centre fold she gasped as she saw the picture. Estelle was on her knees in a pair of jeans her right hands were on her legs her dark hair was covering her breasts perfectly.

"Estelle these pictures are..."

"What classless?"

"No they're very elegant and beautiful."

"Ya think?"

"Yes I'm not a huge fan of almost naked woman in pictures but these are tasteful."

"Thank you," Hermione stood up and sat on the desk in front of her.

"You must be very proud of them,"

"I was until Draco burst my bubble."

"Don't let him put you down these are extraordinary,"

"So when do we start this you taking me into the muggle world thing?"

"As soon as possible, does tomorrow at noon work for you?"

"Yeh then after that am I off parole?"

"I don't know," Hermione said as Estelle walked over to her. "Can I keep this magazine?"

"Sure I bought every copy they had at the stand, I have to go soon."

"Where to?"

"I have to get ready for work, I'm a bar tender you should stop by sometime." Estelle said writing down the bars name.

"Maybe I will,"

"Alright well I better go." Estelle said before leaving Hermione felt strangely disappointed but she didn't know why. Hermione grabbed the magazine and left work. When she got back to her flat Ron wasn't there, again. She didn't know why she was in a relationship with someone who was never there. She went to her bed and laid down before going asleep.

* * *

**Ok well that's it for now let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter for you guys. This one has smut in it don't say I didn't warn you and if I get flaming for the smut I'm gonna be pissed. Love your reviews they make me feel awesome.**

* * *

The next day Hermione woke early the next morning she dressed in blue jeans and a tee-shirt. She felt no need to dress up since she knew she'd be seeing Estelle. Her stomach jumped at the thought of seeing her again.

She rushed to the Ministry and instantly got to work noon slowly came. Estelle opened her door and walked in. Hermione smiled as the young woman walked in and closed the door behind her before sitting down.

"So before we get started I need to know your current situation,"

"Ask any question you want,"

"Alright," Hermione wasn't expecting her to be so open to official questioning. "Where do you currently live?"

"In a flat in muggle London next to a crazy Italian man,"

"A crazy Italian man?"

"Don't get me wrong the guys cool but he waters his drive way and doesn't call me by my real name,"

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well he knows me as Jack, Jackie, Lola, and a few other names. So basically whatever he calls me is my name," Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at her words.

"So is there anything dangerous or malicious in your flat?"

"Other than cooking knifes and frying pans no," Hermione jotted down her notes.

"Can you tell me a little about your childhood?"

"It was a pretty standard pure blood childhood. I had a private tutor until I went to Hogwarts. My parents took me to all the best events gave me every material possession I could ever want I had the best heath care as a child. If I disobeyed any order or did anything wrong I was beaten depending on the severity of the situation. I usually walked a tight rope between tradition and my own beliefs and usually I failed by one parents standards or another."

"And did you follow Voldemort like the rest of your family?"

"You know the answer to that,"

"I need it on the record,"

"No I didn't,"

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't believe in his philosophies,"

"What do you believe in?"

"I believe that once you bake a cake it's a mother fuckin' cake, and there's nothing else to do but put frosting on it and eat it,"

"Alright so I say we go out in London there's market in the park and I think it would be appropriate to take you there."

"Sounds good,"

"I see you're already in the appropriate clothes." Hermione said standing up and walking to the front of her desk.

"Hermione, it's me you don't have to talk like a mother."

"Sorry,"

"And you don't have to apologize to me for anything," Estelle said standing up. She grabbed Hermione's wrist and kissed her tattoo tenderly before placing a kiss on her lips. The brunette witch kissed her back feeling Estelle's hands lightly roam over her body. The skilled lips moved to her neck and color bone and Hermione let out a low moan as Estelle mumbled something under her breathe. She felt hands move up to her shirt and pull it off to reveal a white bra. Hermione was in pure ecstasy as the woman exposed her breasts and started to caress them.

She let out a loud moan as Estelle sucked and nibbled on one of her nipples. She thought she was going to cum without the dark haired beauty even touching her down there. Hermione felt a hand go down her pants and a finger circle her clit before lightly rubbing it; Hermione couldn't focus on anything except her pleasure and the woman giving it to her.

"Yes," She gasped. "So close," Estelle removed her mouth from Hermione's now swollen nipple and looked at her lust filled brown eyes. Hermione couldn't look away from the striking grey eyes as she felt herself on the brink.

"Cum for me," Estelle whispered pinching Hermione's clit. Hermione's head fell back and her body tensed as she came crying out. She clung to the other woman desperately as wave after wave of pleasure ran through her body she had never orgasmed this hard in her life. When she finally came down from her pleasure she looked at the tattooed woman and smiled before kissing her lips.

"That was..." Hermione started but she couldn't find the words to describe her pleasure justly. "That was..."

"Orgasmic?"

"Exactly," She said still clinging to Estelle's arms trying to keep her legs from shaking.

"Do you need a minute?"

All Hermione could do was nod and watch as Estelle pulled out her wand. With a flick of her wrist Hermione was dressed. After Hermione regained composure she led Estelle out of the Ministry.

* * *

**Ok well that's it for now let me know what you think again I love reading your comments.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter for you guys. Here it is the after math... will it be awkward? Knowing Estelle probably not.**

* * *

Hermione sat with Estelle in her office. She was shocked that a woman just touched her in her most private places and even more shocked that she had to spend about fifteen minutes recovering from the best orgasm she had ever experienced.

"You ok?" Estelle asked.

"Yes I just never thought I would ever... um..."

"You'd have a lesbian experience let alone like it?"

"Yes,"

"Trust me I know how your feeling,"

"How?"

"Well when I was in school if you recall I had a relationship with Blaze,"

"Yes I do,"

"He is very handsome and had a nice body for a boy I will not deny that, but when he kissed me or touched me sexually I never felt anything. Then we fucked and I just wasn't feeling it." Estelle admitted. "Then I started noticing some hot girls in the dorm and it turned me on. Being a pure blood I felt that I was letting down my obligation to marry and have children so I felt ashamed. Then one day I was hanging out with a girl who was a year older than me in the Room of Requirement and we kissed. A kiss turned into a snog and the next thing I knew she was eating me out and I came so hard." She said smiling. "And that's when I realized I was a lesbian."

Hermione thought about all the times she had made love to Ron and realized she had never really been excited for it or even enjoyed it.

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Yeh, oh and don't worry I did a locking and silencing spell before I did anything to make you scream." She said smirking.

"Alright,"

They left the Ministry and went to the street fair in a park. Hermione watched as Estelle looked at the booths and tried on a few skirts and shawls. She had bought a beautiful blue and black one that she had wrapped around her waist over her denim shorts.

"Hermione,"

"Yes,"

"I got this for you," She said wrapping a shawl around her waist that was various shades of green.

"Estelle I don't know what to say," Hermione said smiling.

"I knew it green is your color, wanna get something to eat?"

"Why not,"

Once they found a vender Estelle bought herself a pretzel with salt and cheese and Hermione a hotdog. The pair found a tree by the water to sit under.

"So tell me about yourself Hermione," Estelle said. "Other than the war heroine crap,"

"Well I grew up in a nice neighborhood, my parents are dentists they've been married for almost twenty-five years, and I went to a muggle school before Hogwarts. Now as you know I work at the Ministry and I live in a flat with Ron."

"God that must be horrible that guy was a fuckin' slob in school."

"He's hardly ever home to be a slob, but when he does come home he always wants to have sex and sleep."

"Who wouldn't want to have sex with you?"

"No one but him,"

"Wanna bet?" She said standing up.

"Estelle what are you doing?" Hermione asked watching her companion walk up to a very attractive guy and pull him over.

"Sir can you answer a debate for me and my friend here?"

"Sure," The man said.

"Would you fuck her?"

"Absolutely,"

"Thank you, you can leave now." Once Estelle sat back down the man was gone.

"Are you insane?"

"Eh jury's still out on that, my point was you can get any man or woman you want you don't have to settle for Ron."

"I'm not settling for him."

"Are you happy with him?"

Hermione hesitated.

"He's never around,"

"So why are you with him?"

"I don't know, because I've known him for so long I guess."

"Why don't you end it then?"

"I can't,"

"Yes you can you just don't know what life is without him,"

"Are you in my head?"

"No I just know how it feels to be in a life for so long you don't know anything else, but if you're not happy you have to do it and then you have to find out who you are on your own terms."

"It's kind of hard to do that I mean I was supposed to be married and have a few kids by now."

"You don't think I'm not, I just haven't found the right woman yet and I'm not going to settle."

Later when Hermione returned home the day played through her head. She walked into her flat to see Ron was home eating.

"Hey babe,"

"Hello, when did you get back?"

"Oh 'bout an hour ago," He said walking up to her and kissing her cheek before wrapping his arms around her.

"I see,"

"I missed you so much," He growled pressing his groin against her making her stomach turn.

"Ronald I was actually just passing through to get an overnight bag I'm staying with a friend tonight her husband's being a dick again,"

"Alright," He said a little uneasy. "Harry's coming over in a bit anyway,"

Hermione grabbed a bag and quickly left bidding Ron farewell. She felt like she was gonna hurl as she walked down the stairs and got into Estelle's car.

"I still can't believe you have a car,"

"I need to get around somehow. Now where are we going a bar?"

"Sure,"

"What'd you tell Weasley?"

"That I was going with a friend."

"You're telling me that Hermione Granger told a lie," She feigned in fake shock. "I'm starting to rub off on you,"

"He would've thrown a fit if I told him I had to work he'd say I was stuck up than I would've had to explain I was going to a gay bar and..."

"You don't want people thinking you're a lesbian, got it."

* * *

**That's it for now let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone he's another chapter this one has a bit more humor and fun in it but it's kind of intense and shows the dynamic of the Malfoy family a bit more. So I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione and Estelle walked into the bar she worked at. There was loud music and same sex couples dancing.

"You can observe me from the bar stools or back where I am,"

"I think I'll sit at the bar,"

"Alright,"

Hermione watched as Estelle made and gave people there drinks, she was friendly and warm to them completely different than what she expected. She watched as Draco Malfoy came up to the bar and ordered a drink from another bar tender.

"Who ordered the Cosmo with extra sugar on the rim and a slice of orange and lime?" Estelle asked Draco raised his hand and she handed the drink to him. "Draco? What the fuck are you doing here and why did you order the fruitiest Cosmo I have ever made?"

"What are you doing working here?"

"Making drinks for all my wonderful customers," Estelle said smiling.

"Well I'm here having a drink,"

"You're having a Cosmo in a gay bar, what does that say about you?"

"Why do you work in a gay bar?"

"Because I am _gay_, and I was sick of getting hit on by disgusting men."

"Is this guy giving you problems Estelle?" The bouncer said walking up behind Draco.

"No it's fine he's my brother,"

"Alright if you need me call,"

"I will thanks," She said before turning her attention back to Draco. "Drink your drink then get the fuck out,"

Draco did as she said and a the night continued on she watched as few girls flirted with her and she flirted back; Hermione felt jealous to see Estelle was flirting with the very pretty girls. It seemed that Estelle had more in common with these girls than with her.

"Hey hun," Estelle said to her. "You want a drink?"

"Can I just get some water?"

"Sure,"

Hermione sat in piece until Estelle took a break they went to an alley way in the back. The brunette lit a cigarette and sat next to her.

"You ok?" Estelle asked.

"I'm fine,"

"No you're not, what is it, the girls?"

"How did you know?"

"I've had many relationships that failed because they got jealous that my customers flirt with me,"

"Would you ever date them?"

"No, I only flirt back for better tips."

"Why not they seem like your type,"

"I'm looking for something long term right now, these girls just want a fling."

"I see,"

"Well I have to work till two in the morning you can go to your hotel for tonight if you want,"

"Thanks I'm getting pretty tired and I have work tomorrow, your scheduled to be in my office at two,"

"Yeh that sounds good, I gotta get back to work."

Hermione felt a tug in her heart as she left Estelle, she couldn't exactly put her finger on the emotion but the further she got away from her she started to feel empty.

The next morning Estelle woke to a letter next to her. She rubbed her eyes and read it. It was her father requesting her presence at one o'clock for lunch. She walked into the Manor at one and found the dining room to see her parents and Draco sitting at the table.

"Estelle we've been waiting for you," Narcissa said.

"Really that seems a little... ambushy,"

"If you sit we can finally have lunch,"

"Um if you haven't noticed I'm right on time it's one on the dot." She said sitting down. The house elf brought some French Onion soup which Estelle slowly ate. "So I don't think you would have called me here if you had nothing to talk to me about."

"Yes we do," Lucius said wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Draco has told us about where you work and obviously we don't approve."

"Eh figures,"

"The fact that you work at a muggle bar is disappointing enough but you work around those people."

"What people father? Gays,"

"Yes, it's embarrassing enough that you don't show any interest in any of the men we introduce you too but where you work is just humiliating to this family."

"Hey your son was in a gay bar drinking the fruitiest cosmopolitan I had ever seen, how am I the family embarrassment?"

"Because Estelle," Narcissa spat. "You haven't settled down with a man and had children yet; you make your hair that awful color and look what you've done to your body and now to find out you work around those people I could die from embarrassment."

"You always say that mother but it has yet to happen," Estelle scowled.

"I want answers Estelle why are you doing this to the family name? Just think of how were affected by your behavior. Your father and I were great parents to you both, we have given you every material possession you've wanted since you were born and you repay us by acting this way,"

_Typical._

"One I make at least five-hundred pounds a night just in tips, two people actually like my tattoo's and I think there a lot better than the ones you all have on your left arms which is the only place I don't have a tattoo might I add, three I haven't married a man and had children yet is because I'm _gay_. And four giving me everything I want then letting a nanny raise us our entire childhood doesn't count as parenting Narcissa, the house elves were better parents to me than you two narcissistic assholes," She said before storming out of the Manor and apparating to the Ministry. She stormed into Hermione's office.

"Estelle are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright," She said pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong?"

"My fucking family, they think I'm some huge embarrassment and I'm sick of being ripped on by them when I haven't done anything wrong. I've tried being perfect but nothing I do is ever enough for those people and it pisses me off," She said before slumping in a chair and putting her head in her hands.

"You shouldn't worry about them Estelle just focus on you and your life right now. I mean you have a very great life and you are a wonderful woman."

"Thanks Hermione, so what are we doing today?"

"We could go to a movie,"

"You mean like a date?" She joked making Hermione blush.

"It could be," The brunette mumbled tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Let's go then,"

They strolled to a movie theater in muggle London not knowing that a certain red head saw them as they walked in to the theater. Hermione and Estelle quietly watched the movie before Hermione looked over at Estelle to find that she was looking back at her. Hermione leaned in and kissed Estelle's lips. The dark haired woman kissed her back before pulling away and looking around the theater.

"Estelle what are you doing?"

"Checking if were alone." She said before capturing Hermione's lips with hers. Estelle's hand quickly made its way down her skirt making her body shudder in pleasure.

"Estelle not here," She gasped.

"Then let's go back to my place,"

All Hermione could do was nod and Estelle rushed her out of the movie neither of them thinking they would be able to contain themselves till they reached her flat.

Outside the movie theater Ron watched as Hermione ran out of the theater and down the streets holding hands with a very familiar looking girl.

* * *

**Uh oh someone's busted wonder what will happen next. Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter for you guys in a few chapters I'll be updating pretty quick because I already have a few of them written. Here's another chapter of smutty fun and more insight into Hermione's feelings and her home life with Ron. Again SMUT warning, if I get flamed for this I'm gonna be pissed because I gave you many warnings. And as I've said before I hate going away from the books but Abraxas isn't dead either.**

* * *

Hermione was lead to Estelle's flat, and as soon as the door was closed their lips immediately connected in a passionate kiss. Hermione felt Estelle's hands lightly roam her body as her lips started to caress her neck. Hermione was already wet from their actions at the movie theater she felt her juices on her inner thighs as Estelle pulled the black skirt up to her stomach. She slowly backed her up to a table and easily lifted the petit witch onto it before discarding her top and bra.

Hermione felt a bit dirty, sitting on a kitchen table, her legs spread open, nothing on except the skirt bundled around her waist. Estelle looked at the curly haired brunette smirking.

"Beautiful," She mumbled before caressing Hermione's breasts. Her head fell back as Estelle's mouth captured her nipple and started to nibble it. She felt a hand roam up her thigh almost touching her but pulling back at just the last moment making Hermione groan in frustration. Estelle lightly pushed Hermione to lay back on the table before kissing down her body. Hermione let out a gasp of surprise when she felt Estelle's tongue slide up her dripping folds.

She moaned bucking her hips up as the skilled tongue flicked over her clit. Estelle groaned as she licked her sweet juices and hearing her moans and mewls of pleasure made her feel immense pleasure. Hermione couldn't think straight as Estelle slipped two fingers into her tight heat and found that secret place inside. How could this woman give her so much sexual pleasure just her mouth and fingers?

She was in pure delirium as the woman between her legs sucked and nibbled on her clit. Hermione felt her body start to tense before finally falling over the edge as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body. She gripped the table hard seeing stars letting out a noise she couldn't even describe as she came. When she opened her eyes Estelle was dabbing her head with a cool towel.

"You alright?" She asked with that familiar Malfoy smirk.

"Never better," She smiled the effects of her orgasm still flowing through her body in fact she'd never felt more relaxed than she could ever remember being.

'Did I just pass out?' Hermione thought sitting up.

"You taste absolutely wonderful," Estelle said as she handed her a glass of water.

"God you're amazing at that,"

"What?"

"At what you just did and making it so not awkward after words, I mean when I've done things like this with Ron he always ruins the moment but there's never really a moment to begin with." She said looking at Estelle and seeing an odd look on her face. "What?"

"I'm just reveling in the moment when you just side stepped the English language?" She said smiling

"I did not,"

"Not awkward couldn't you have come up with a better word?"

"Oh I guess I did," She giggled.

"Don't worry I like when you're not so proper I find it very sexy,"

"Seriously you are amazing at all of this,"

"Was there ever a doubt?" Estelle joked. "Come on I'll drive you home,"

"Alright,"

It was later that night Hermione was out at dinner with Ron, Ginny, Harry and the twins they were at a very nice restaurant and Ron was acting like a pig. She wanted to hit him and tell him to stop making a fool of himself. She wanted to hit him for another reason that she couldn't put her finger on it. Compared to earlier in the day this was terrible.

She looked around and saw a very familiar woman walk through the door. She didn't realize that it was Estelle until she was closer. The tall beauty was in what could only be described as a Vargas girls dress. It was skin tight a deep red halter dress that went down to her knees. The black silk material that went around her neck ran down under her breasts. She had her dark brown hair curled and had a bright red lip. Hermione's eyes traveled to her legs to see she was walking in black stilettos that looked utterly painful yet Estelle showed no sign of it Hermione couldn't help but stare as she walked by and stopped just before there table to ask a waitress something.

"Estelle is that you?" Fred asked apparently she isn't the only one who noticed Estelle's appearance.

"Oh hi guys," She said walking over.

"God what are you so dressed up for?"

"Oh my grandfather is in London for the night and invited me to dinner since he had lunch with the rest of my family while I was at the Ministry today. Since this is such a fancy restaurant I didn't want to come with all my tattoo's showing and what not."

"I see,"

"Well granddads' waiting so I better go it was nice to see you all again, oh Fred George we're still on for poker later right?"

"Of course," They said in unison.

"Alright," She said before walking away.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.

"Estelle," Hermione said to her clueless boyfriend. "The last time you saw her she was an albino," After a minute he finally got it.

"That was Malfoy why are you all talking to her?"

"Ron she's not as bad as you think she's the cool Malfoy."

"Yeh we actually met her in Greece and spent a lot of time talking to her in the lobby."

"So that was the girl with all the bandages on her?" Ginny chimed in.

"Yeh she had just gotten some tattoos done that day."

"You know I talked to her too Ron and she really isn't half bad," Harry said.

Ron continued to rant about Estelle except for the few times she walked by and Hermione was getting pretty sick of him the more words that came out of his mouth the more she wanted to hit him. Hermione stood up and walked to the bathroom before going into a stall, the door opened a few moments later and she heard the tapping of heels.

"Hermione you ok? You looked kinda pissed."

"Estelle?" She questioned opening the stall door to see her standing there looking beautiful.

"The one and only,"

"What are you doing in here?"

"You looked pissed I came to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine Ronald's just being Ronald,"

"I'm sorry I think I know what'll make you feel better," She said backing her into the bathroom stall. Estelle's hands glided across her body before sliding down her skirt and quickly entered two fingers into her making Hermione let out a low moan of pleasure. "Damn darling you're still soaked from earlier." She breathed into her ear as her fingers curled up finding her g-spot. Her thumb rubbed her swollen clit, bringing Hermione to a quick yet powerful orgasm. Estelle got down on her knees and pulled up her skirt. Her red lips met her skin just above her underwear before she removed them and stood. The vixen left the bathroom just as Ginny came in.

"Hermione, are you doing ok?"

"Yeh I just got a little woozy that's all, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Alright well Ron said to hurry up,"

'Asshole, don't tell me to hurry up,' she thought with a look of disgust on her face as she used a quick charm to fix herself up before leaving. When they got back to the flat she went to their and put on her pajama pants and a loose fitting tank top. As she was changing she saw the lip prints Estelle had left and felt her stomach jump as she remembered the day.

She had crawled into bed before Ron came in and laid next to her his hand running up her bare leg. The warm feeling she had felt a minute ago left her body as he nudged his pelvis closer to her butt she might throw up.

"Ronald I'm tired can we save this for another time?"

"Come on babe I want you now, you looked so good tonight at dinner."

"Ronald I really don't want to do anything can we just save this for another day."

"You know you've been acting really weird since we went to Greece, Hermione. Do you need more attention from me?"

"No I'm fine I just want to go to sleep,"

"Fine," He huffed before rolling over and quickly falling asleep snoring loudly.

* * *

**Oh things are getting hot and heavy between Estelle and Hermione. Let me know what you think I love reading your comments.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter for you all. The next few ones should come up a bit faster and are pretty intense. This one leads up to the intenseness.**

* * *

The next few weeks had gone by rather easily for Hermione until she went home to Ron. He had been there for the last few weeks because there was nothing his work needed him for. The more she was around him the more she began to realize they weren't right for each other. She didn't know why she couldn't tell him how she felt about where they stood.

That day she was going to visit her parents while her aunt was in town before heading off to the Ministry party later that night. Her and Ron made it to her parents country side home at about noon it was a beautiful summer day the perfect day to have lunch with her family. They walked in and were greeted with hugs by her family. Once lunch started Hermione sat there picking at her plate until everyone else had finished lunch. She stood and walked around the yard she was in a very weird mood something her aunt had picked up on. The older woman joined her while Ron chatted with her parents.

"You've been acting weird all day,"

"I'm sorry auntie Ella my mind has just been somewhere else,"

"Maybe it's not a matter of somewhere but someone,"

"What,"

"I've seen the way you've been acting towards Ronald not that I blame you he really is a pig but I remember last year you acted and looked as if you were in love with him. Now you act like you can't stand him." Hermione smiled at her aunts words she always could pick up on those sorts of things. "So have you met someone else?" Hermione sighed.

"Yes,"

"Who is it?"

"This woman I met at work, but it's complicated."

"A woman, come on lets go for a drive,"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to make this choice having all the information you can." She said before leading her to her car. They got in and started driving. "So tell me about this woman,"

"Well she's one of the most intelligent, funny, beautiful, adventurous, realest people I've ever met." Hermione started. "Like when I'm around her I feel so much like myself. She pushes me to do things I'd never thought I'd do in a million years,"

"Like get a tattoo, um go into a gay bar,"

"She sounds like a great person, where do you stand with Ron?"

"The thought of him touching me makes me want to puke and he makes these vulgar jokes and I just want to punch him,"

"You know you always did like girls more than guys as a child, yet your mother tried desperately to make you like guys,"

"What? Why?" She asked as the car came to a stop.

"You see woman walking out of that house right there?"

"Yes,"

"Me and her used to be in an intimate relationship,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes a long time ago when I was seventeen we ran away together naturally my dad was furious and we were both arrested about a week later." Her aunt said looking at the woman longingly Hermione was in shock.

"She would make me so mad how she could always finish my sentences and how she was so protective and always knew what I needed at just the right time. But one night when we had run away we were laying in bed together and I had my ear on her chest and I realized her heart beat matched mine," Her aunt said deep in thought before sighing. "But that's over and now she's moved on."

"I'm so sorry auntie Ella,"

"Oh don't worry about me dear see I have been blessed enough to share time and space with someone who was made just for me, who loved me unconditionally no questions asked. Some people will never know that or even a portion of that,"

Once she got back to her flat Hermione reluctantly got ready. She didn't really want to go to this party, she especially didn't want to go with Ron. An owl flew into her window and dropped a small package on her vanity. She looked at the note and smiled. _Hope to see you tonight here's something I thought would look radiant on you._ Hermione's couldn't breathe as she opened the velvet box to reveal an elegant black pearl necklace.

Hermione dressed in a red strapless gown with her hair pulled up. She placed the pearls around her neck and put on her heels. Examining herself in the mirror she decided she was content with her appearance and walked into the living room to meet Ron.

"Wow... you look amazing," He said walking up to her she moved away from his touch and grabbed her coat.

"Ready?"

"Yeh," He said before they apparated to the party. They separated and mingled with everyone Hermione didn't care about the people or the conversations they were in she was looking for someone. The doors opened and everyone in the room was shocked at the woman that walked in.

Estelle Malfoy had dressed herself in another Vargas girl outfit. The dress she wore was made of white silk the straps elegantly hanging off her shoulders while a black corset peace was around her waist. Her curled hair was pulled back on one side with a white flower, while the only color she wore was a bright red lip that only made her smile look radiant. Again she wore shoes that looked very uncomfortable to walk in but she didn't show any discomfort when she walked past the crowed grabbing a glass of champagne as she went. The crowd slowly resumed their conversations with each other. Hermione watched as Draco walked up to her.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Estelle heard her brother say. "And dressed in the somewhat proper attire my my, it looks like my sister is turning into a Malfoy after all."

"Don't fool yourself Draco I only came here for one reason and one alone."

"And what might that be?"

"Open bar but I highly doubt they make the drink you like." She smirked at him.

"Estelle," She heard the voice of her mother behind her.

'God her voice is like nails on a chalk board.' The brunette thought as her parents walked over. She grabbed Draco's drink and drank it like a shot before doing the same to her own.

"Mother, Father."

"Estelle what are you wearing?" Her mother whispered to her.

"Um... a dress, corset, and fuck me heels."

"You look like Betty Page,"

"Funny I was going for Dita Von Teese but Betty Page works too,"

"That's not a complement, and why is your arm hanging out?"

"I couldn't find a jacket,"

"Do you always have to humiliate this family?"

"Actually I think she looks stunning," Blaze said walking up to her.

"Man this just keeps getting better and better," She said taking Blaze's drink and throwing it down her throat.

"Mrs. Malfoy you really shouldn't be so hard on your beautiful daughter I mean all the men in this room were practically drooling over her when she walked in."

Somehow Estelle managed to sneak out of the group when he was talking.

"Miss. Malfoy glad to see you here,"

"Kingsley, I'm glad that you invited me to be here and might I say you truly have outdone yourself this time."

"Thank you my dear. If I may ask how are your meetings with Miss. Granger going? I've been getting good reports saying you blend into muggle culture very well but I want to know your thoughts on all of this."

"Well I have lived in a muggle area for some time now and I like muggle culture despite what I've been raised to believe. Mrs. Granger has been an amazing she teaches me a new thing every day and I think I have made progress."

"I'm happy to hear that and might I say if you keep your progress up you should be off your parole any week now,"

"Thank you Kingsley,"

After she parted from Kingsley she quickly found Hermione.

"Hey,"

"Estelle hi, you look stunning," Hermione said smiling.

"You look amazing yourself, how was your day."

"Interesting, to say the least," Hermione said hesitantly. "I had lunch with my parents and aunt."

"I see, how's things at home?"

"You know how things are," Hermione whispered leaning closer to Estelle she smelled like honey, lilac and cigarette smoke it was intoxicating.

"Are you still having sex with him?"

"No we haven't had sex in a long time the thought of him touching me makes me want to hurl. I think I'm going to end it soon."

"That's good, now a certain someone is watching meet me out in the garden in a few minutes,"

Estelle was right someone was watching Ron glared at the two across the room drinking glass after glass of champagne. He was enraged at how touchy feely his girlfriend was towards Malfoy of all people.

Estelle and Hermione met out in the garden and sat on the bench next to the fountain.

"So you're going to leave him?" Estelle said sipping her drink.

"Yes, soon within the next week or two,"

"I'm glad to hear that,"

"Well I'm kind of interested in someone else anyway."

"What are they like?"

"She,"

"Ok what's she like?"

"She is smart, tall, sexy long black hair, and she's been in a very well know magazine,"

"It sounds like... me," Estelle said feigning shock.

"Guess what," Hermione said leaning closer to Estelle's lips. "It is you." She said before their lips met in a tender kiss.

When they walked back into the party they went separate ways and Hermione went to see how Ron was. She walked over to see Harry standing next to him.

"Hermione," He said. "He's really drunk so I'm gonna take him home so he can sleep it off,"

"Should I go with you two?"

"No stay here and have some fun, I'll see you when I come back."

"Alright,"

Hermione walked around and mingled some more completely at ease with her life. She was going to end it with Ron and be with Estelle and that was that.

* * *

**Well that's it for now the next chapter will be up soon because I've already written it. Let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so here's a pretty intense chapter. I love the reviews please keep them coming.**

* * *

Hermione walked into her flat after the Ministry party to see that Ron was sitting on their couch still in his dress robes with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Where have you been?" He slurred standing up and stumbling over to her.

"I've been at the Ministry party talking with a few people,"

"So you were out with that Malfoy tramp, what'd she make you do with her this time huh?"

"Ronald your drunk, go to bed." She sighed taking off her coat.

"No, were going to talk."

"Ronald please go to bed,"

"What did you two do?" He asked forcefully grabbing her arm.

"Let me go," She said trying to jerk away from him.

"What did you two do?"

"We didn't do anything,"

"You were acting pretty cozy with her earlier tonight,"

"Your drunk and not thinking clearly please go to bed,"

"I don't WANT to go to bed!" Ron yelled throwing her against the door. Hermione's hit the door hard and slid down to the floor gripping the back of her head trying to focus her vision. "Get up," He demanded she stayed on the ground. "I said get up!" He said grabbing her arm and dragging her to her feet. "Tell me what happened between you two!"

"Nothing," She screamed back at him.

"You're lying," He said before smacking her across the face. "Tell me the truth!"

"I'm telling the truth," Ron hit her again only this time harder. Hermione managed to get away from him and ran into the bedroom locking the door behind her. She could hear him yelling and banging on the door. She didn't know what to do she didn't have her wand they were two stories up. Hermione ran over two the window and opened it she climbed out onto the fire escape and climbed down it slowly trying not to trip on her dress. She ran down the street and quickly hailed a taxi and drove away.

Estelle was sitting with Fred, George and another chick she didn't know at their flat above their shop. They were playing cards and she was smoking when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," One of the twins called. The door opened and Hermione walked in.

"Hermione what are you doing here?"

"Um... I just wanted to see what you guys were up to since I didn't see you at the party tonight." She said tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Playing cards want to join?"

"Yeh but I need to change can I borrow some pants and a shirt Fred?"

"Sure," Hermione turned and walked to the other room.

"I'll be right back I got to use the loo," The girl said before walking out of the sitting room she walked back into the room a minute later. "Hey what happened to Hermione?"

"Her hair was always that way." George joked.

"No I mean was she like in an accident or something?"

"No why?" Estelle asked.

"I saw her in the loo and her back and arms all bruised,"

"She didn't tell me nothing about it," Estelle mumbled. "And she sure as hell didn't have any bruises on her earlier."

"Sorry for yelling at you like that, you just scared me," Hermione said walking into the room in a long sleeved shirt.

"Hey can Hermione show me the back room of your guys shop real quick?"

"Go right ahead," Fred and George said in unison.

Estelle and Hermione walked down the stairs and into the twins' shop. She couldn't help but notice how different Hermione was acting and recognized her symptoms immediately.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, can we go back upstairs?" Hermione mumbled looking at her feet.

"You're lying now come here,"

"What,"

"That chick said your back was bruised," Estelle said walking behind Hermione.

"No... it's nothing,"

"Then let me see," She said pulling up the back of a shirt.

"Hey stop, ow," Hermione said wincing Estelle looked at her shocked. "Look I'm fine so don't blow this into something it's not alright, now let's just go back upstairs."

"No we're not going anywhere till you tell me how you're back got like that,"

"I told you I'm fine,"

"You come over here your back is all beat up, you won't tell me anything about it. How do I know that you haven't been raped or mugged? Does Weasley even know?"

"Why why can't you just drop it?" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"That mother fucker," Estelle mumbled rage filling her body.

"You don't understand,"

"He beat the shit-"

"No he didn't," Hermione said cutting her off. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Are you on crack? He hit you it's not like he forgot your birthday or something,"

"Look we had an argument and he pushed me a few times, it's not his fault."

"Then whose fault was it the floors? I can't even believe that you're saying this."

"You don't understand it's never gonna happen again."

"Damn you know about this stuff how could you let this happen to you,"

"Shut up! You don't know the whole story he was very drunk and angry and he asked what we did earlier. I said nothing and he said I was lying and he was right but I kept saying we didn't do anyt-" Hermione managed to get out before breaking down.

"Don't say anymore," Estelle said wrapping her arms around Hermione as she sobbed into her shirt. Someone walked down the stairs.

"What's going on?" One of the twins asked Estelle didn't know or care which one.

"Your brother beat the shit out of her,"

"What?"

"I-I'm alright I just don't want anyone to know,"

"Is she really ok?"

"Yeh come on let's go wash you up," Estelle said before helping Hermione up the stairs and back up to the flat. She made Hermione some tea as she sat on the couch. When she came back she pulled a small vial out of her purse and handed it to her. "Put this in your tea it'll calm you down."

"Why do I have to put it in my tea?"

"Because it tastes like shit on its own,"

"Alright,"

"So I think we should go to a muggle hospital and get you checked out,"

"Please Estelle I really don't want to do that it's just too embarrassing."

"That's why I'm saying we go to a muggle hospital, we can even make up names if you want."

"Fine, just let me go get my dress."

"Hey George,"

"Yeh," He said walking out of his room.

"I'm going to take Hermione out to get some fast food and she's gonna stay with me tonight,"

"Alright, write me and let me know how she is."

"I will," Estelle said grabbing her purse as Hermione walked out of the room. They walked outside and out of Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Poor Hermione who could ever hurt her? Next chapter will be up soon let me know what you think about this turn of events.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so here is the next chapter another intense one but Estelle and Hermione have some tender moments also Estelle proves what a bad ass she really is.**

* * *

Estelle and Hermione walked into Estelle's elegant flat the couple had just gotten back from a muggle hospital where they spent almost half the night. The tattooed woman helped her into her room and onto the bed.

"You can stay in here, I'll crash on the couch. The twins will be here in a few minutes to bring you some clothes. If you feel anything that's not normal just call me and I'll get you to a doctor ok?" Hermione just nodded. "Do you want anything to eat? I have soup, some chicken, pasta."

"Do you have Jell-O?" She mumbled, her mom always gave her Jell-O when she was hurt or sick it always made her feel better.

"Surprisingly yes, I'll get you some." Estelle walked into her kitchen and grabbed one of the Jell-O packages and a spoon before walking to Hermione. "Here you go."

"Thank you,"

Fred and George soon arrived and after changing Hermione quickly fell asleep after finishing her Jell-O.

"Hey can you watch her, she's got a pretty bad concussion and can't be left alone. I have to go do something,"

"Sure,"

"Thanks, I have plenty of food so you can help yourselves." She said before walking out of her flat and getting into her car. Estelle drove down the street and found Hermione's flat. She walked to the door and opened it rage filling her whole body. She walked in and saw Ron sitting there with a bottle in his hand.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He slurred face redder than ever, and he was bobbing from one side to the other in his chair.

"Why'd you hit Hermione?" Estelle said surprisingly calm for how mad she was.

"It none of your business Malfoy,"

"Well I'm making it my business,"

"Get out of my flat," He spat.

"Not until you tell me why you hit her,"

"Because you're fucking my girlfriend," He said standing up and stumbling towards her.

"No I'm not,"

"Don't you DARE lie to me Malfoy," The red head yelled at her she didn't flinch.

"First off," She said stepping towards him. "You're not going to talk to me like that, secondly don't try to intimidate me because I ain't no lady and if you hit me I'll knock you on your ever loving ass. Thirdly if you ever go near Hermione again I will fuck your world up."

"Is that a threat bitch?"

"No it's a mother fucking promise." Estelle turned to walk away and felt something hard connect with her skull before shattering. She tried to grip the counter before fell to the ground and grabbed her head landing on sharp glass. Estelle stood her body full of adrenaline before turning around to a dumb-founded Ron with a broken whiskey bottle in his hand. She walked up to him and got an inch away from his face staring him down, before she punched him with a powerful right hook. He fell to the ground instantly and looked up at her with another dumb founded look before standing up and trying to hit her she grabbed his arm and hit him in the face again knocking him on his back. She got on top of him and started punching him when she was finally done she gripped his shirt and pulled him up. "The first reason I beat your fuckin' ass is because you hit Hermione, the second reason I beat your ass is because you acted like a fuckin' bitch and didn't have the balls to hit me while I was facing you," Estelle said before spitting on him and leaving the flat.

She walked back to her car and sat there for a minute hands shaking from the adrenaline flowing through her body. When she finally got back to her flat she opened the door to see Fred and George sitting there playing cards. She walked into her sitting room and sat down. Hermione walked out of her room and looked at her with shock.

"Estelle what happened?"

"I got into a fight I'm fine." She said standing

"Is there glass in your head," Hermione asked rushing over to her Estelle stood.

"I'm fine Hermione just go back to bed."

"No your hurt,"

"Hermione please go to bed I really am fine it's nothing to worry about," Estelle said tenderly touching her face. "Now please go back to bed you had a long night and need your rest."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Love I was beat and hexed every day when I was seventeen some drunk bastard cracking me in the skull with a bottle isn't going to take me down," Hermione was shocked at her brutal honesty about her past yet in some way she was relieved that she was so strong.

"Will you at least let me clean it for you?"

"If you want," Estelle said grabbing some whiskey. "To numb the pain," She said before taking a long drink of it and putting it back on the counter. "Ok let's go,"

They walked into the bathroom and Hermione pulled out the first aid kit and some tweezers. She delicately pulled the glass out of the tattooed beauties face, arm and hand. Once she got all the glass out she put some alcohol on the wounds before wrapping them in bandages. They walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Hermione laid her head on Estelle's lap as she started to absentmindedly stroke the brown curls.

"Ronald did that to you didn't he?"

"You should see what I did to him,"

"Is that why your hand is..." Hermione hesitated.

"Yeh he's why my hand is fucked up," She said noticing the pain in her hand for the first time. "I think I broke a few fingers when I tried to grab the counter."

"Are you serious?"

"Look at my other hand too," She said holding out the swollen and bruised hands. "I did hit him pretty hard."

"Estelle,"

"Hermione I'm fine," They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until they finally fell asleep. The next morning Hermione woke to find Estelle right next to her and for the first time in she couldn't remember how long she was perfectly content. She just laid there and looked at the woman even though she had bandages on her face and arms she was still the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen. She couldn't help but look at the swollen her fingers and knuckles they were twice their size usual and many different colors. Estelle's eyes fluttered open and her dazzling smile appeared.

"Good morning,"

"Mornin', so what do you want to do today."

"Take you to a doctor and then go and get my stuff from the flat."

"Well my wounds can be fixed easily but I do want to take pictures before I heal it on my own I want to wait a few days."

"Why?"

"I need to see how the next few days develop before I get rid of the evidence that he cracked me over the skull with a whiskey bottle, it's the smart thing to do."

"Where's the camera?"

"On the dresser,"

They took pictures of each other's wounds and Estelle changed into different clothes Hermione noticed her lover wince a few times as she changed.

"Ok you can take a shower and get dressed I'll get some boxes."

"Alright," Hermione said smiling. She walked into the bathroom and her heart warmed at Estelle's kindness and good heart. Handling this situation was a lot easier with Estelle standing by her even though she didn't want it to be over with Ronald only because they had so much history. When she got out and got dressed she walked into the kitchen to see Estelle taping up some boxes.

"I got some tape and some rope so that takes care of Weasley now we need to find something to pack with." Hermione smiled at her words. "You can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you," She said hugging her from behind. "You've been so amazing I know I've been trouble,"

"It's not trouble when you care about someone,"

"I'm gonna grab some breakfast before we go," Hermione said letting her go before going to the fridge.

"I sent your cock sucking ex-boyfriend a howler saying that he better not bring his boney ass over too that flat while were moving you out or I'll bash his skull in, only said it meaner."

"I-I don't know if today's a good day to do this I mean it's raining and we don't have enough boxes,"

"We can get more boxes, I will whore myself out at every store if that's what it takes."

"I don't know things are just moving too fast."

"So you don't want to move out of his flat?"

"No,"

"Ok I'll tell you what if you can go to a mirror and look at those bruises all over you and tell me that you still want to go back to that then I'll get in my car and drive you back there myself."

"No you wouldn't," Hermione mumbled looking at her.

"Ok I lied, but I'm not taking you back to a drunk pig who'll continue to hit you."

"How do you know he won't stop?"

"Once someone lays a hand on you it only gets worse." After a few minutes Hermione finally replied.

"Your right, let's go get my stuff."

They drove over to the flat and they walked in with boxes and started packing her books and dishes.

"Ok I think I just about got everything." Hermione said.

"You got a cord for this?" Estelle asked picking up an old radio.

"It's Ronald's," Her lover dropped the radio letting it smash on the ground she walked over and picked up a vase.

"Hey what about this is this yours?" She said smiling.

"Yes, it's mine."

"Damn," Estelle said wrapping the vase in paper and putting it in the box.

"Got anything else?"

"Some clothes and books in the bedroom."

"I'll grab them and then we can burn the bed." She said walking into the bedroom leaving Hermione alone in the sitting room.

"Hey," Hermione looked up and saw a bruised and swollen Ron slowly walking in.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanna talk to you,"

"Estelle's in the bedroom get out of here."

"What can I do to show you how sorry I am?"

"Well cracking Estelle in the head with a whiskey bottle was a great start."

"Look I'm sorry about that; I was angry, confused, drunk I didn't know what to do."

"You look terrible,"

"I'm sad remember when you moved in here how happy we were? Let's not throw that away,"

"Don't you think I want things back to normal I thought I was gonna move in here and that we were gonna get married."

"Hermione I think I got everything," She said walking out with a box she looked at Ron and glared. "Get out,"

"I came to talk to Hermione,"

"Get out!"

"This is between me and her ok,"

"If you think for one moment that I'm leaving you alone with her I must of hit you harder than I thought."

"Estelle I can handle it,"

"Malfoy I know you're pissed at me but you have to understand I really hate myself for this."

"Oh that's good and I really hope you can get your life together but if you don't I hope the next lesbian you try to knock around isn't on parole so she can kill ya, say goodbye Hermione."

"Give me a second,"

"She's an adult she can make her own choices,"

"Hey I still have one good hand so stay out of this,"

"You have to let me talk to him,"

"You have nothing to talk to him about,"

"Can't I think for myself?"

"What are you thinking of staying with him? You should just marry him and have a whole bunch of kids so he can get drunk and smack them around too,"

"Hey I've just about had it with you," Ron shouted. "I'm not going to let you fuck this up for me, Hermione and I can work this out we've done it before."

"This happened before? Is that true Hermione?" Estelle said in a mono-tone voice before walking towards the door. "Ok sorry I didn't realize this was the kind of sick relationship that you were lookin' for. I'll tell you what I'm going to go downstairs and sit in the car when you figure out what you're going to do just let me know."

"Good we just needed to be alone," Ron said after she walked out of door.

"Yeh we did because I don't want you or Estelle to think that she's the reason I'm leaving." Hermione knew that what she had just told him was a complete lie and she knew in her heart she was leaving Ron for Estelle. She grabbed the box and walked out of the flat leaving behind who she used to be.

* * *

**She finally ended it with Ron now her and Estelle can live happily ever after... right? Let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey so Hermione finally left Ron and can be with Estelle in peace... or maybe not. Another pretty intense chapter that also delves into the dynamic between Estelle and Narcissa a bit more. I love the reviews please keep them coming now on with the story.**

* * *

The two women had stayed in her flat for a few days Estelle was sitting in her kitchen as the sun was about to go down when her owl flew thought the window dropping off her mail. She picked up The Daily Profit and her jaw dropped when she read the cover.

"Hermione hun,"

"Yes,"

"Your ass of an ex-boyfriend is telling everyone I beat the crap out of him and I kidnapped you." She said with a monotone voice.

"What?"

"Read it yourself," Hermione grabbed the paper out of her hands and read it.

"That rat bastard, what are we going to do?"

"We aren't going to do anything,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you can't let it get out that you're in a romantic relationship with a woman it'd ruin you,"

"Estelle you'll go to Azkaban this is a violation of your parole. We have to do something,"

"We're going to go to bed and they'll most likely come for me in the morning."

"Estelle,"

"Hermione were not going to talk about this anymore,"

Estelle and Hermione laid in her bed holding each other all night until they heard a knock on her door in the early morning. Estelle stood up and answered the door to see that Harry was there with a few other men she didn't know.

"Hey," She said. "What's up?"

"Estelle Malfoy you're under arrest," Harry said.

"For what exactly,"

"Kid-napping, and assault,"

"Alright," Estelle said holding out her arms. They placed her in shackles and she was lead away Hermione laid in the bed feeling extremely depressed when an Auror walked into the room and lead her out of the flat. The woman took her to the flat she once shared with Ron to find him sitting there. Once she left Hermione stood by the door.

"Aren't you looking smug?"

"I'm happy babe, now that Malfoy's gone you and me can get things back on track." He said walking over to her and trying to touch her arms.

"Don't you dare touch me you unimaginable bastard," She said jerking away. "You beat me and tried to beat her and now you're saying that she kidnapped me, I can't believe you." Hermione said opening the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home,"

"You live here, now let's go and make-up."

"Do you honestly think that I want to be in the same bed, let alone fuck someone I can't stand?" She yelled completely and totally frustrated. "Ronald the very thought of being intimate with you makes my skin crawl. Every time I look at you I throw up in my mouth. You're the biggest dumbass I've ever met you're not funny or smart and for the last few months I've wanted to punch you. We're over, done, finished I care about Estelle and I'm going to do everything in my power to prove her innocence," She fumed before storming out.

Estelle sat in a prison cell bored, rolling her head back and forth when Harry walked to her cell.

"How are you doing?"

"Great I love crapping in a toilet with no seat on it,"

"Well you're lucky some strings have been pulled and you can be placed under supervised house arrest,"

"Will I get to go back to my house?"

"If you mean the Malfoy Manor than yes,"

"I'll take my chances in here,"

"You don't have much of a choice,"

"Fuuucccckkkkk,"

Harry unlocked her cell and took her to the Manor when they got to the door her mother answered with a look of distain on her face.

"Hi mom," Estelle said smiling.

"Mr. Potter you did not lie when you said you'd hand deliver my daughter to our residence thank you," She said before Estelle walked inside. "I take it all the spells are in place?"

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy,"

"Good," She said Estelle walked into the kitchen to see her father sitting there with a book and a glass of brandy.

"Hi dad,"

"Estelle,"

"I take it you've heard."

"Oh yes,"

"And this the part where I get some discipline,"

"No I have no reason to discipline you,"

"Are you serious? I was expecting a cane to the face,"

"Well the way I see it you're already being punished enough. I know for one hand you don't do well inside stone walls. This house is a magnificent prison but for you but it's a prison none the less. Just remember set one foot outside the gate and you'll be sent back to Azkaban."

"You really think I'm afraid?"

"You should be Azkaban is a horrible place,"

"Yeh you know from first-hand experience."

"That I do, now tell me the real reason you're under house arrest."

"Look at my face," Lucius looked at his daughter for the first time since she walked into the room. The right side of her head was scabbed and bruised. Her hand was swollen and her arm was in the exact same shape as her head.

"What happened?"

"Weasley beat Hermione so I went over to talk to him and tell him she was moving out. He cracked me over the head with a whiskey bottle so I beat the shit out of him then Hermione came to my house."

"You need a doctor to look at them,"

"Except I can't leave the grounds,"

"I can write our doctor," He said standing up.

"Thanks, but I don't want them healed till after the trail."

"You're going to be in a lot of pain till then,"

"Well it hurts like a bitch so can you get me some of those muggle pain pills?"

"No,"

"Damn, why not?"

"You tried that once and you had to go to one of those muggle rehabs,"

"Hey I've been clean for three years,"

"You're getting a pain potion they aren't addicting do you need anything else?"

"Smokes,"

"I'm not buying you that poison, and I'm surprised you aren't asking for liquor,"

"First off I broke some fingers I think I deserve a smoke and a drink, secondly I don't need any liquor I still have a stash in my room and I know for a fact Draco has a stash in his room," Just as Lucius left Narcissa stormed in.

"What in god's name were you thinking?"

"Well I was thinking I was going to drink in peace but that options over with,"

"No I mean getting yourself arrested when you were on parole,"

"Hey I didn't kidnap Hermione, and it's because of you two that I'm on parole in the first place."

"That has nothing to do with this." How her parents' actions that got her on parole in the first place had nothing to do with this she had no idea; but that was the Malfoy family for you it's always everyone else's fault. "So you admit to beating up the Weasley boy,"

"The prick had it coming!" Estelle exclaimed before taking a drink of Lucius' brandy.

"You beat him to a bloody pulp, if you hadn't seen his picture splattered all over the news."

"Mom I've been in jail for a week so I haven't seen any newspapers. I know that damage I did to him and I was there but in my defense he cracked me over the head with a whiskey bottle and I broke my fingers when I fell."

"That's just like you Estelle always blaming others for your mistakes,"

_Why does she even try explain anything to this family?_

"Oh and how'd you hurt your knuckles?"

"Beating him to a bloody pulp," She mumbled earning a stern look from Narcissa. "The prick had it coming!"

"Why did you go over there in the first place?"

"He beat the crap out of one of my friends so I went to his flat to talk to him and get clothes for said friend,"

"You are such an embarrassment to this family Estelle," Narcissa yelled.

"Why is that mother because I actually stood up for someone I cared about or because I didn't follow the lead of some psychopath who tortured my children for a year?" Just then Narcissa grabbed one of the table decorations and slammed it down onto Estelle's swollen fingers making the brunette cry out in pain.

"I will not be talked down to in MY house," Her mother snarled twisting the heavy object before releasing it and walking out of the room.

"Fuckin' bitch," She mumbled holding her hand delicately. Estelle walked up to her childhood room and into her closet. "This isn't even her house," She mumbled reaching into a small box on the top shelf and pulling out a full bottle of rum.

Hermione walked from her office at the ministry and apparated to just outside the Malfoy Manor, knowing Estelle was there. She had talked to Kingsley about putting her under house arrest and luckily he agreed. She walked through the gate and up to the door. Narcissa answered the door with a look of disgust on her face.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy,"

"Miss. Granger,"

"I'm here to check in with Estelle,"

"Why?"

"Ministry orders,"

"She's somewhere in here," Hermione walked up stares and in the first room she looked in she found Estelle sitting in the closet bandaged with rags and a bottle of whiskey in her hand.

"Estelle," She said walking in and sitting next to her.

"Hermione," Estelle said wiping her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing," She said sitting next to her on the floor. "And to bring you a gift," Hermione pulled two cartons of cigarettes out of her bag and handed them to her.

"Thanks," Estelle sniffed smiling as she pulled out a pack and made a weak attempt to pack it before giving up and opening it. She looked around for a lighter but couldn't find one. Hermione pulled a pack of three out from her bag. "Wow I think you're the girl of my dreams."

Hermione laughed at her words.

"Well after what you've been through you deserve a smoke and a drink."

"That's what I told Lucius,"

"How are you doing?"

"Shitty I'd rather be anywhere else in the world then here, but I'm better now that you're here," Estelle said as Hermione wrapped an arm around her.

"What happened after they took me away?"

"They looked through the flat for any dangerous things, only to find that all of my stuff was there, then they took me back to Ronald."

"And then what?"

"He wanted to fuck and I flipped out on him, broke up with him then went back to your flat."

Estelle smiled and kissed Hermione deeply even though she was supposed to be in jail and miserable in that moment she was the happiest person in all of England.

* * *

**That's it for now man is Narcissa a bitch eh oh well at least Estelle got to have a few moments of happiness.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey here's another chapter for you all I like your guy's responses to this story and how things are progressing. I love the comments please keep them coming good or bad.**

* * *

Estelle laid in her room it was the middle of the night and she couldn't sleep. This house held so many bad memories for her, somewhere deep in her mind she thought if she went to sleep she'd wakeup in a chair in another room in the house to be punished for her insolence. Estelle sat up and crept out of the house and started to sprint around the yard until she was gasping for air even then she didn't stop running until she fell on the ground from exhaustion.

"I hate this house." She said sitting up and looking at the gate. Her hand and head were throbbing as she panted.

It was a few days later and Hermione walked into the Malfoy manor and quickly found Estelle lying in her bed with a bottle of whiskey in the hand that wasn't broken she was also smoking a cigarette.

"Estelle are you ok?"

"No, I haven't been able to have a full nights sleep since I got here." As Hermione moved closer she realized Estelle was paler than usual she had dark circles around her eyes and she looked fatigued. Then it finally hit her... Estelle was dying.

"Estelle," Hermione said rushing over to the bed and sitting next to her. "I'm so sorry I didn't know I thought this would help I really did."

"It's fine you didn't know how much I hated this place,"

"I'll talk to Kingsley and see if I can get your trial moved up,"

"You don't have to do that for me,"

"Yes I do I got you into this mess and I'll get you out of it."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to help you,"

"Hermione, I can't ask you to put your reputation on the line to help me."

"You put your life on the line to help me. It's the least I can do."

Hermione laid next to Estelle and listened to her heart beat as she listened to the steady thumping she sat up and looked at Estelle.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She smiled lying her head back down on her lover's chest.

'They match,'

When Hermione left the house after her lunch break she walked straight to Kingsley's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," He called.

"Kingsley," She said opening the door.

"Hermione what brings you to my office this afternoon?"

"It's about Estelle I went to check on her today and she looks horrible, is there any way her trail can be moved up?"

"Hermione after all that she's being accused of I don't think that would be wise."

"Kingsley they found my things at her house, I was in her bed with no damage, she took me to a hospital when she knew I was hurt why is she even being punished? It's clear I wasn't kidnapped and I was there because I wanted to be."

"I understand that Hermione but it's he said she said right now and with the damage done to Mr. Weasley plus his accusations including all the evidence against her, plus her past it's hard for everyone not to think she's guilty."

"Did you see what he did to her? She has a cast on her fingers plus bandages on her head and legs Kingsley I pulled the glass out of her body. He hit her in the head while her back was turned with a glass bottle." She said. "Kingsley please she's dying she won't make it to her trial at this rate just go and look at her."

"Well I trust your word and I don't want anyone to die before they get a fair trial," He finally spoke. "I'll move it up to this Friday,"

"Thank you,"

"Hermione if I may, why are you trying so hard to help her,"

"Because she's helped me... more than once it's the least I can do."

"That's very noble of you."

Once Hermione got to her office she quickly scribbled a note to Estelle telling her the change in her trial date.

By at the Malfoy manor Estelle lay on her bed blankly and sat up when an owl came through her window and dropped a letter on her bed. She felt a bit relieved when she read the note Friday was two days away. Estelle stood up from the bed sober since she had only had a sip of whiskey every few hours. She walked out of her room there was something she had to do. She walked down the hallway to her father's study. She opened the door without knocking and her father looked at her with a blank expression.

"I'm pissed at you," She said in a monotone voice.

"Why are you mad at me when I have done nothing?"

"No mad is an understatement, I'm pissed at you." She said walking up to his desk.

"As I've stated before I have done nothing," Estelle sighed at his words.

"Yes you have," She said. Lucius looked at her and saw pure sadness and defeat in her eyes when he usually saw fire and determination.

"What have I done that's angered you?"

"Ok well I'm pissed at you for lying to me my whole life. I'm mad because for most of my life I never knew who you really were. I'm mad that when I was a kid you ignored me and when you did give me any attention it was usually violent. I'm mad that you left us with that crazy bitch most of the time. I'm mad that because of you I can't trust anyone and now I can't even trust Hermione even thought she trusts me with every fiber of her being and is doing everything to help me right now. I'm mad because you let those things come into our house. I'm pissed because I can't sleep in this house without having a nightmare of what they did to me. I'm hurt that you didn't do anything to protect me and stood back while I was being tortured and raped every night for a year. I hate the fact that I have a bad name because of your and Narcissa's bad decisions and your stupid choices. I'm mad because you did all the same shit to Draco and made us feel like we were never good enough." She spoke calmly looking at him the whole time. "I could never stop being mad and even though I want to hurt you worse then you hurt me I just..." She paused for a moment trying to find the strength to say what she needed to say. "I just need it to end... it's just time for all of this to end so it doesn't kill me. So I do forgive you just because I need to move on with my life and I forgive myself for being so damn angry. Thank you for your humor... I love you goodbye." She said before walking out of the room leaving her father to take in her words.

Estelle wiped tears from her face not knowing her mother was watching her until she heard footsteps.

"Go away," Estelle said coldly.

"What you forgave Lucius do I get some beautiful awkward hate filled speech?" Her mother said taunting her.

"I said go away,"

"Aw darling why won't you forgive me?"

"You don't deserve my forgiveness, you're the one who invited your crazy sister and the death eaters her so you're responsible for what happened to me and Draco." Estelle said turning around and looking at Narcissa. "You don't deserve my hate and you don't deserve my forgiveness. I don't have the energy to keep this grudge going or to keep trying to please you. I can forgive him because during the final battle he looked for me and made sure I was alive. You are nothing to me anymore." Estelle said before walking up the stairs to the library.

* * *

**Next chapter we find out Estelle's fate let me know what you think about this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is the day of the trial what will happen to Estelle and Hermione?**

* * *

Estelle was lead into her trial in shackles and made to sit in a chair in the middle of the room. Kingsley made his opening statement about why they were here and what she was being accused of, Estelle pleaded not guilty to all the charges of course. Then Ron testified and told how she allegedly kicked the crap out of him and kidnapped Hermione.

Hermione sat there silent listening to his lies. She felt a pang of guilt, Estelle could spend the rest of her life in jail for a crime she didn't commit. Only to spare her the humiliation of being beaten by her ex and the ridicule of being outed while she herself was sitting quietly and letting Ron send her to jail. Hermione looked at the tattooed beauty who sat composed and quiet. Once the red head was done with his testimony she stood up.

"Mr. Shackbolt, I'd like to say something."

"Yes, Miss. Granger,"

"Estelle didn't kidnap me, Ronald made this whole story up because I left him."

"Excuse me Miss. Granger?"

"I had left him the night of the alleged kidnapping,"

"If I may ask why did you leave him?"

"Because he'd beaten me, after he did I ran out of the flat and luckily Estelle found me and took me to a muggle hospital. Then when she went to get me some clothes and he attacked her, the only reason she beat him up was because he hit her in the head with a whiskey bottle. When she got back I even had to pull glass out of her head and leg. Then the next morning we packed my things and moved me into her flat."

"Is this true Miss. Malfoy?"

"Yes it is."

"Well Miss. Granger we'll consider your testimony," After a few moments everyone had to leave the room as they decided her fate. Hermione couldn't help but pace back and forth she had a huge lump in her stomach. She looked over and saw Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Ron glaring at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away before she heard footsteps coming towards her she looked over and saw Molly a foot away from her the woman looked livid.

"How dare you Hermione how dare you after all that we've done for you. How dare you stand there and drag my family's name through the mud. No one in my family would ever lay a hand on you."

"Ron did hit me more than once. So I don't think I deserve to be yelled at for your son beating me up."

"I didn't raise my son to lay a hand on a woman,"

"Well apparently you did," She said before walking away from her just at the time the Wizanogmont came to their verdict. Hermione walked back into the room with everyone and sat down.

"Miss. Malfoy please stand." Kingsley said she did as she was told. "In light of Miss. Grangers testimony we can safely say that you didn't kidnap her. We can also tell by your wounds that you were merely acting in self defense after Mr. Weasley attacked you. We all see that there's no reason to keep you here any longer your free to go." Someone released her shackles and she walked out.

Once they were all dismissed Hermione looked around for Estelle and found her being swarmed by news people. Estelle kept her head down and hand over her face as she walked outside. Hermione followed and saw Estelle outside smoking against a wall in an alley. She looked over and smirked Hermione quickly walked over to her before their lips met.

"Thank you for helping me."

"I got one more thing," Hermione smiled pulling out a vial. "For your hand," Estelle grabbed the bottle and drank the liquid.

"This tastes like shit,"

Hermione smiled at her words as Estelle's normal comment.

"Come on lets go home," Hermione said leading Estelle to her car and handing her the keys.

"One thing though,"

"What?"

"I'm fucking starving and I want a burger,"

Hermione laughed at her lover's bluntness and wondered how long it had been since she herself had a burger.

"A burger sounds great right now." She said as she sped away.

Lucius looked on as his daughter drove off in her muggle car with a muggle-born. He had sat at her trial quietly going unnoticed by the crowed of people. When he got back to the Manor he walked around the extravagant house. Remembering when her and Draco were born.

Lucius looked at a picture of his two children when they were about four or five. Estelle had shoulder length platinum blonde hair that was a little curly. He looked out the window and he smiled when a memory came to his mind.

_Estelle was no older than six he sat drinking a glass of brandy watching as his daughter run around the big yard bare foot in a new white dress his wife had just bought her. When she ran back inside her feet and the bottom of the crisp white dress and her feet were covered in mud._

"_Daddy," She happily cried running over to him her muddy hands clasped together. "I found something,"_

"_What did you find?"_

"_A froggie," She said opening her hands to reveal a frog. "It's small like me,"_

"_Indeed it is," He said smiling at his daughter's pure joy. She had just lost her first tooth a week before and he found her missing front toothed smile adorable. He led her to the door and helped her put it back in the pond promising it'd be there after dinner. Lucius picked her up when her bottom lip trembled when she thought her newfound pet would drown. He held her and promised it wouldn't making sure he put the frog on a nearby stick. When they got back inside Narcissa scolded her for ruining her new dress and sending her to her room._

He vowed that he'd be a better father than his father was to him but now he realized he was probably worse. How could he let those people do those things to his children? Then he realized it was Narcissa who proposed the idea to Voldemort and he wasn't about to let his family die because he denied an order from Voldemort. Yet Voldemort's presence in their house had almost killed his children. He finally realized that for most of their childhood he was in fact gone and when they got older he didn't give them attention unless he was disciplining them.

He started to wonder when Estelle became so hard to all of them he guessed it was sometime around her fourth year and he remembered when she returned from Christmas break her fifth year.

_He had been waiting all day for his children's return from school. When they walked into the house she and Draco had been fighting._

"_You are such an ass," She said to him. "You can't keep giving me detention I barely get any sleep,"_

"_You're the one who keeps getting yourself in trouble,"_

"_For the last time I was in the hallways after hours because I had three detentions in one night that you gave to me for nothing," She growled. "I should kick your ass."_

"_First off McGonagall gave you that detention because you didn't turn in any homework for the last two weeks."_

"_Because I haven't been able to get any work done because I've been in DETENTION, which you gave me," She said. "That power the toad gave you has gone straight into that big head of yours, look at my fucking hand Draco."_

_Lucius looked on as they kept on fighting and watched as Estelle finally punched Draco in the face and walked passed him. She didn't even hello to him as she walked by. When dinner time came he couldn't stop looking at the scribbled scars on her hand. Narcissa made a comment about how Draco's grades were excellent and hers were slipping and about how she should be more like her brother._

"_God why's he always the favorite when he does nothing but sit on his ass and torment other people," She said before standing up. "But I guess that just runs in the family."_

He remembered how bitter she became. He also remembered how frail she was when she thought no one was looking. He remembered how Estelle would run around the yard till she collapsed on the ground in the middle of the night. He left the Manor and walked down the street.

Estelle and Hermione sat back at their flat laughing eating random items off the entire table of food when they heard a knock at the door. Estelle stood and answered it shocked at who was standing at her front door.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy you're not in prison, and to tell you I'm sorry for not helping you and for not being there when you needed me."

"It's it's alright dad really I've put it all behind me and I can start my life again." She said smiling. Lucius looked at her and saw the same girl with the tiny frog in her hand her eyes were full of happiness and he could tell she was looking forward to a new future.

* * *

**That's it for now Estelle's not in jail and her and Lucius are patching things up. In the next chapter she'll have a fun night with Hermione.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's another chapter for everyone I'm happy people liked the memory of toddler Estelle and Lucius. I wanted to put it in because my nephew (he's like two) and I had a moment almost identical to that and he had a freak out because he thought a frog in a little tub we had out back would drown and it was so adorable I had to put that part in there. Now here's some smutty fun between Estelle and Hermione. Just so people know I do have a new poll up and I have two new banners for this story.**

* * *

Estelle had walked back into the flat a little surprised at what just happened but she'd never been happier to just be at home.

"Hermione darling,"

"Hmm,"

"Let's go to bed." Hermione stood and followed her into the bedroom. Estelle kissed Hermione's neck but she pulled away smiling.

"Estelle can I maybe..." She started nervously.

"You can do whatever you want."

Hermione kissed Estelle's plump lips before moving down to her soft neck. Hermione pulled the shirt off her body and started to kiss her collar bone. Hermione tentatively pulled down her bra and looked at Estelle's full breasts and hard nipples. She took one in her mouth and sucked on it lightly. Estelle moaned pushing her chest to the woman's mouth. Her inexperienced hands wandered down to her tattooed lovers pants she undid them. Estelle stepped out of the pants and her under wear standing in front of Hermione naked. Hermione looked at her body up and down then she noticed something a scar. A line a few inches below her bellybutton, she then realized what it was, how had she not noticed it when she first met her?

Estelle laid down on the bed and let Hermione kiss her stomach. Hermione lightly ran her hand over the scar and felt the woman under her tense. Estelle thought she'd cry when Hermione put her lips on the scar that she had always hated and despised because it reminded her of what was stolen from her. It filled her with joy that Hermione embraced it and she shuddered in pleasure.

Hermione soon found herself between her legs and it struck her that she had no idea how to go about this. She placed a gentile kiss on her clit before snaking her tongue out and lightly running it through her folds. Estelle tasted sweet yet a little bitter at the same time. She looked up at Estelle for some kind of direction but all she did was look at her. Hermione slipped two fingers into her she was tight and wet. Hermione curled her fingers as Estelle gasped and bucked her hips towards her hand she knew that was a good sign.

Her tongue flicked over her clit making. The woman below her moaned when she sucked and nibbled on it experimentally. Estelle was so turned on at Hermione's lace of experience and how she was a little unsure of her actions. She sucked on her clit and Estelle's body tensed as she let out a moan cumming around Hermione's fingers.

Hermione pulled out her fingers and kissed her lovers lips adoringly. The scar she had shocked her but she loved Estelle more for it.

"You're wondering about my scar huh?" Estelle said Hermione felt her tense.

"Yes, I was."

"She's about four I've never seen her after she was born,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault," She said pulling the woman into her arms before they fell into a peaceful slumber.

At the Weasley house everyone except Arthur and the twins were fuming about the trial.

"I can't believe she did that after all we did for her," Molly said. "And now she's living with Estelle Malfoy of all people."

"I have a feeling she's doing more than just living with her," Ginny scoffed.

"They did look a little too cozy with each other at the Ministry party after all,"

"That little tramp,"

"Molly,"

"Be quiet Arthur,"

"Mom can't you just let this go," One of the twins said.

"Yeh I mean we saw them both after what happened,"

"Hermione was in tears, and Es- I mean Malfoy took care of her."

"And we all know how Ron gets when he's drunk."

"Are you saying he's a liar too?"

"No were just saying is that it's possible,"

"That Estelle was just defending herself,"

While Molly screamed at her children back in London Lucius was at a restaurant waiting for an acquaintance when he saw a toddler run across the room and over to him. He looked down at the toddler and saw the same familiar eye's and lightly curled platinum blonde hair he knew who it was immediately.

* * *

**Ok that's it for now sorry it wasn't as long as normal**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is another chapter for you all. Thank you for the lovely reviews.**

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning smelling a delicious smell from the kitchen. She stood and put on a robe before walking into the kitchen. She smiled seeing Estelle in front of the stove.

"Morning sunshine," Estelle said flipping something in the skillet.

"Good morning dear, what are you making?"

"Potato pancakes and some sausage links."

"It smells really good,"

"Thanks, the dad used to make it for me when I was really young then once he stopped cooking the house elf made it for me."

"I didn't know you or Lucius could cook."

"Well I only cook when I'm alone but I wanted you to have a good breakfast before you go to work." She said putting the food on the plate and setting it in front of Hermione.

"Thank you," She said before taking a bite of the food. "Estelle this is fantastic."

"You sound surprised,"

"Well I mean I never expected,"

"Go on say it I was spoiled,"

"Ok I never expected someone who I thought was so spoiled as a child to fend for themselves so well. I mean I didn't think that you can make food let alone that it can taste so good."

"Well I had to learn to survive but I was sick of takeout and so I bought some spices and learned to cook."

"You're amazing you know that," Hermione said taking Estelle's hand. She looked up at her with a smile. Ron never cooked for her or took care of her in this way. She was snapped out of her haze when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Estelle open the damn door," She heard the familiar voice of her brother.

"Say please,"

"Please open the damn door,"

"That's more like it," She said opening the door and letting him in before getting back to cooking. "What's this unexpected visit for?"

"Father wants you to come to the manor tonight at four, he says it's very important."

"He couldn't write me,"

"He wanted me to come and give you this," He said putting and envelope on the table. "He said it was too important to send by mail,"

"Ok so you want some breakfast?" She said putting some potato in her mouth with her fingers.

"No thanks I gotta get to work,"

"See ya," She said opening the envelope and looking at the contents inside.

"Are you going to go?"

"Yeh I kinda have to," She said handing Hermione a picture of a little blonde girl that looked almost exactly like Estelle.

"Should I come with you?"

"No you have to work, I can handle this."

"Are you sure," She said looking at her lover she looked somber but determined.

"I'll be fine,"

The next few hours passed by quickly for Estelle and soon it was four. She floo'd to her old house and fell ungracefully into the sitting room fire place. She stood up and saw her father standing next to a window.

"Ok that hurt." She said walking over to him.

"I can tell,"

"So why did you call me here,"

"I wanted you to meet someone," Lucius said pointing out the window. Estelle looked and saw a little blonde haired girl in a black dress playing in a puddle. "Her names Elektra," She touched the window staring absentmindedly at her.

"Can I go see her?"

"I'd be surprised if you didn't,"

Estelle slowly walked out to the back yard, she watched the girl play for a few minutes. The blue eyed girl looked around at her and smiled before walking over to her.

"Do you want to play?" She said to her.

"That sounds fun,"

Lucius watched from the window as the little girl grabbed Estelle's hand and led her through the yard. He smiled when they began to play and laugh. An hour later Estelle carried her in they were both covered in mud.

"Dinners in ten minutes," He spoke.

"Alright Elektra how about we go clean up," The little girl smiled and nodded as they passed through the sitting room she noticed a man sitting with his wife. It was a face she knew all too well, it was the face that haunted her dreams for years.

"Estelle," She heard his cold voice, and emotions started to flood her body. She couldn't quite pin point them but it felt like terror, pain, anxiety but one that was clear to her was rage.

"Mr. Hastings," She said before walking into another room as quickly as she could before slamming the door. Estelle collapsed on the ground her mind was everywhere. After everything he did to her she couldn't imagine what he was doing to her daughter. Her nails were digging into her palms so hard they drew blood. She tried to steady her breath she had to get through this night in one piece for Elektra.

Estelle stood up and walked into the other room just as Mr. Hastings smacked her daughter. She felt her body fill with rage. She felt a strong arm pull her back into the room as she was about to lunge at the man.

"Estelle," Lucius said. "Calm down,"

"How can I calm down he's hitting her and I'm not doing anything to try and stop it."

"Don't do anything stupid, do you want to go to Azkaban?"

"It'd be worth it," She growled.

"Just wait, till after dinner before you do anything."

"Fine,"

Dinner seemed like forever to Estelle, her eyes were on her daughter the entire time watching as she sat perfectly and ate politely. What had these people do to her she was a doll basically. She got sick of it and walked into another room halfway through desert. She stood gripping a table for support she had just spent two hours with one of the monsters who raped her and now was raising her child. In her entire life time she couldn't eat the amount she wanted to hurl right now.

She heard footsteps from behind her getting closer and closer when they stopped she turned around. It was him. He was five feet away from her.

"What are you doing here?" She spat.

"My my you were always the one with some fight in you," He said taking a step towards her. "I'm glad to see that it didn't die. Elektra is just like you but I think with a little more time you both can be... broken." The man said taking another step towards her. She couldn't move no matter how bad she wanted to. The past hit her like a ton of bricks and she had no way to defend herself as he stepped closer and closer to her. But something hit her this time she wasn't some helpless kid anymore she was a strong woman who found a way out of everything. Estelle gripped something heavy on the table and when he lunged at her she hit him over the head with it hard over and over again before dropping it.

"Listen to me very closely," She growled at him as he lay on the floor looking up at her confused. "If you ever come near me or my child again I will knock your teeth in and enjoy every minute of it." Estelle turned and walked back into the kitchen to see her daughter finishing her desert.

"Hi," She said smiling.

"Hey hun, how would you like to come stay with me and my friend at our house for a while?" She asked kneeling next to the girl. The little blonde nodded smiling.

"Yeh whatever you want." She looked at her dad and he nodded knowing what she did. "One second." She said to Elektra they walked into the hallway. "You planned this the whole time didn't you?"

"I guess the cats out of the bag," He said.

Estelle hugged him.

"Thank you," She whispered in his ear.

Lucius moved away from her before pulling out a small cloth bag out of his pocket and handing it to her, she opened it and it was full of muggle money. "Take her shopping or something," She nodded and walked back to her daughter.

"How about me and my roommate take you shopping for some clothes and we can get whatever you want."

"Really?" Elektra said her face lighting up with excitement.

"Yeh," Lucius looked at them with a smile as she picked up the toddler and walked out of the manor.

Hermione had been off work for an hour it was six thirty and she was starting to get worried about Estelle when she walked in five minutes later she felt a rush of relief run through her. She walked over and sat on the couch with the little girl from the picture in her arms.

"Estelle what's going on?"

"She was at the manor and I couldn't just leave her with _him_ I mean look at what he did to her," She said addressing the bruises on her arms. Hermione didn't know who this man was but looking at the bruises on her arm she knew they could keep her.

"Darling its fine, I don't mind." She said looking at the little girl. "Hi I'm Hermione,"

"I'm Elektra and I'm five,"

"So Elektra hun do you want to go shopping now?"

"Yeh I can pick out whatever I want right?"

"Yep,"

"Good because I really don't like wearing these dresses."

Hermione giggled at the child's words, this was Estelle's daughter. They went to many stores and Elektra picked out all of her own clothes after that they went and got her some toys. The young blonde was even more excited when she got to pick out her own bed and sheets. By the time they were done Estelle carried a sleeping Elektra out of the store and into the car. Thankfully everything fit in the car since Hermione had her wand with her. She smiled seeing how motherly she was. As Elektra slept soundly curled up to Estelle with a blanket and bear in her hand sucking on her thumb.

"Estelle I love you so much and I'm glad that your daughter is living with us."

"I love you so much Hermione," She said before they fell asleep.

* * *

**Aww there all a happy family, so let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's another chapter for you all. I'm glad people are happy with the story so far and I love the comments. Sorry it took so long to update I had really bad writers block but it should be over for now.**

* * *

Estelle walked down Diagon alley with her daughter on her hip and walked into Fred and George's shop. It had been a few months since she had gotten her daughter back and she promised the twins she'd stop by.

"Why are we here?" The little girl asked.

"Were here to see some of my friends,"

Elektra awed at the shop as Estelle let her down to run around and enjoy herself.

"Hey I'm here," She yelled. "And might I say you aren't the only ones with a clone now,"

"Oh yeh," They said.

"Where are you two?"

"Look up,"

Estelle looked at the ceiling to see Fred and George standing upside down.

"You know anyone else would find this weird," She said as the little girl clung to her leg.

"Is that her?"

"Yeh this is my daughter, you don't have to be afraid of them darling." She said hearing the door open. Estelle turned her head seeing Molly and Ginny walk through the door, she watched as Molly's expression turned to hate when she saw Estelle. "The older woman you should be afraid of," Molly walked up to her.

"How dare you, how dare you," She spat a little bit of spit getting on Estelle's face. "How could you ruin my son's relationship and his reputation?"

"I can ask you the same question it wouldn't make any sense but I could still ask,"

"This is no joke you little hussy my son's job is on the line because of you."

"Yeh and my reputation as a muff diver is on the line because I have a child but you don't hear me complaining,"

"A what,"

"You know what your daughter tried to be when she was trying to impress the boys," Molly looked angry and confused. "You know a muff diver, a dyke, a lesbian, I can't explain it more clearly than that."

"Are you insinuating that my Ginny is a lesbian, what kind of sick and twisted person are you?"

"I'm not saying she is or ever was I'm saying that she was kind of slutty and only pretending to be one of my people." She said picking up Elektra and walking out. "See you later guys." As soon as they got outside they saw Harry.

"Hey it's Harry Potter the famous bastard," She said stopping.

"Hello Estelle," He looked at the little blonde girl.

"Darling this is Harry Potter he's the one I told you about last night,"

"He doesn't look twelve," Elektra said wrinkling her nose.

"No he's not twelve anymore, he grew up."

"Oh,"

"Sorry Harry last night I told her about you being a twelve year old superhero. So how's it like being best friends with two people that hate each other now."

"It's hard especially now that Ginny doesn't like Hermione anymore," Harry said looking down. "How's Hermione?"

"She's good. I mean she seems happier and she likes having Elektra around."

"I bet she always wanted to be a mother but Ron wanted to wait a few years."

"Well I'll see you later I don't want to get you in trouble with the girlfriend."

She walked back to the flat with Elektra to see Fred sitting there talking to Hermione.

"Hey Fred how'd you get away from your mom,"

"Oh she left a few minutes after you did and I'm not Fred he's back at the shop."

"Nice try dumbass you have an F on your shirt." She said pointing to the pin on his jacket.

"Damn,"

"Yeh... dumbass," Elektra giggled with that familiar Malfoy sneer.

"Elektra," Hermione scolded.

"Hermione come on she doesn't know what it means, now hunny you don't say that it's not a nice thing to say it makes people feel very bad, when they say it and when it's said to them right Fred?" Hermione smiled at her lover's ability to be so motherly towards the little girl. Since they took her in she had been so tender and loving to her young daughter. Even when she was punishing her Estelle had never raised her voice to the girl.

"Oh yeh right,"

"Now mommy feels very bad that she said it alright and I don't want you to start saying it. Ok?"

"I'm sorry mommy I won't say it anymore," She said hugging her.

"It's ok hunny now go into your room and play ok? We need to do some grown-up talk." Estelle said letting her down.

"Ok," She smiled before running into her room.

"We need to start watching our fucking mouths around her,"

"Estelle,"

"Sorry babe force of habit, so what'd your mom want?"

"Oh just to rave like a mad woman about Hermione leaving Ron."

"I see well go knock some sense into that woman,"

"You want me to try and knock some sense into Molly Weasley?" Fred asked. "Have you met my mum?"

"Yeh yeh but just go and try to talk her down especially after what I said in the shop,"

"Are you mad? I'm not going back there,"

"Um... I actually do have to talk to Estelle about something, so we can meet up later."

"Oh alright, I'll go back to the shop to listen to my mum rant and rave and screech about you and me and Fred will take you all out to dinner later."

"Sorry," Estelle said.

"Yeh yeh," He said as he walked out.

Once Fred left Estelle sat on the couch next to Hermione.

"What's going on love?"

"Um... I want to have a baby,"

"Seriously?"

"Yes it can be our baby and I don't care whose sperm we use but I want a baby and I want to know that feeling that you have when you see-" Hermione said frantically

"Hermione, Hermione," Estelle interrupted smiling at her. "I know I understand, you want to be a mom, and if you want to get pregnant I support you the whole way," She said. Hermione looked completely shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeh you deserve that experience in life,"

Hermione didn't know what to say, she was so happy. Every time she'd try to talk to Ron about kids or marriage he'd turn it into a joke or tell her he 'wasn't ready' to have Estelle be so supportive about it she felt more in love with her than ever before.

"Thank you so much," She said before kissing Estelle.

"But if we're going to have kids we need to have something bigger than this flat," She said once they pulled away.

"Yes, yes of course."

Hermione and Estelle got ready for dinner and Elektra picked out a pair of leggings and a dress for herself.

"I love being able to pick out my own clothes," The little girl said sitting on their bed.

"Hunny you're five I think you're old enough to pick out what you want to wear," Estelle said looking at the little blonde. "Now come here I'll brush your hair."

"Ok mommy," The little girl said.

Hermione watched as Estelle sat in the bathroom with the little blonde on her lap. Her lover tenderly brushed her daughter's hair stopping and kissing her head whenever she said 'ow'. Elektra started saying it every time Estelle brought the brush to her head.

"Oh you're just trying to get more kisses you little sneak," She said wrapping her arms around the girl and tickling her. Elektra cried out in laughter as she was tickled.

"Mommy stop," She laughed. Estelle did before placing the girl on the ground.

"Ok your hairs brushed, now go get your coat." Hermione walked behind Estelle and looked at her as she put her hair up.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"No really what's the matter?"

"Nothing I'm just looking at you," Hermione smiled tilting her head to the side.

"Why?"

"Because I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you, but now you're kinda getting on my nerves so shut up," She said playfully bumping her hip and walking out of the bathroom.

"Really that's what you were thinking?" Estelle said following her.

"Yeh, I was thinking I could've done way worse than you. You're something else."

"Do you want me?" Estelle said striking a sexy pose against the doorframe. "I just washed."

"I said you were something else I didn't say I wanted to do anything."

"Fine then,"

"Oh fine come here," Hermione smiled looking at her lover.

"Nope I ain't that easy. Tell me some wonderful things about myself; you can start with my ass or my eyes,"

"You want to hear all thethings I like about you. Uh you picked me, you fix things-"

"Good enough," She said walking over to Hermione and kissing her. They fell onto the bed giggling.

A few months later they had found a good doctor and had inseminated Hermione a month after that and now they were waiting for a test to come out.

"Longest three minutes of my life," Hermione sighed.

"I don't see why we couldn't just used magic,"

"Because I want to do this the muggle way,"

"Alright it's gonna be really slow and painful though,"

"I don't mind,"

"Ok, hey it's been three minutes what's the first one say?"

"It says two lines," She said smiling.

"Second one,"

"It's got two lines also,"

"How about the third?"

"Two lines, I'm pregnant!"

Estelle hugged her and smiled.

* * *

**Ok that's it for now let me know what you think again I'm sorry about the long wait.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's another chapter hope you all enjoy. This one is longer and has a bit of humor and sadness.**

* * *

The next few weeks had passed quickly and Hermione was starting to show.

"Darling I'm starting to show I look a bit more along than I actually am, do you know if the man's sperm we got has a twin?"

"Uhh," Estelle thought about the day she got the sperm.

_Estelle opened the door to a flat with a brown bag and small sperm container. She walked inside and to the bedroom. Estelle opened the door to see the man sleeping in his bed. She strode over to the bed and poked him._

"_Wake up," She said. "Hey wake up now." She got tired of waiting and jumped onto the bed._

"_Wake up you asshole," She said slapping the man._

"_What!" He yelled as Estelle got off his bed. "Don't you knock?"_

"_I'm your sister I don't have to," She said to Draco before dropping the bag on his bed he looked confused._

"_What is this?"_

"_Put your morning wood too use and jerk off in that cup in there,"_

"_Why?"_

"_Mind your business that's why, I'll be back in an hour and there better be sperm in that cup."_

"No idea pet,"

"Well is he a good looking guy?"

"Yes of course and he's smart and has no history of any health problems,"

"Alright,"

It had been a few more weeks and Hermione was going to her first ultra sound. Estelle looked at the picture on the screen it was weird to look at.

"So it looks like you're going to have twins Ms. Granger,"

"Twins?" Hermione gasped. It felt so amazing to be pregnant aside from the few side effects.

"What are twins?" Elektra asked.

"Twins are when two babies are in the tummy at the same time," Estelle said to the little girl hanging on her hip. "Mommy's a twin,"

"You are?"

"Yep, and now Hermione's gonna have twins," She said before placing a gentile kiss on her lovers lips. "This is so amazing."

The next few months had gone by so fast for them. Estelle and Hermione found a house with four bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms in a quaint muggle neighborhood. They had moved in soon after. Elektra loved her room, since Estelle let her pick out everything for it, and she was excited for the new babies she even helped decorate the nursery. Estelle made a six month pregnant Hermione sit while she, Fred and George moved everything in. Hermione baby proofed the stairs so the babies wouldn't fall, she also baby proofed the entire house. Estelle had just woken up and walked into the bathroom and looked at the toilet.

"What the fuck," She mumbled grabbing the little latch it wouldn't open. "Hermione something's wrong with the loo and I have to pee really bad."

"One second,"

"Hermione love I'm gonna pee my pants,"

"One second I have to put my pants on,"

Estelle let out a groan and leaned against the wall and put her hands between her legs trying to hold her pee in.

Hermione walked into the bathroom to see Estelle leaning against the wall shaking.

"Are you alright,"

"No," She giggled. "I pissed my pants,"

"What," Hermione laughed seeing the darker stain on her lovers sweats.

"I really had to pee and I couldn't get the toilet open, I told you I was gonna pee my pants." She laughed.

"You should've just gone in the sink then,"

"No I couldn't,"

"Why?"

"Because you would've been mad at me for peeing in the sink."

Hermione laughed hysterically at this whole situation with Estelle Her twenty-three year-old girlfriend had just peed her sweatpants because she couldn't get the baby-proofed toilet open the whole situation was completely and preposterously hilarious.

"I love you so much you know that?" Hermione said smiling before kissing her girlfriend.

"I love you too Hermione and I love our little babies."

The rest of the day Hermione went to work and felt a bit of pain and tried. When she got home it got worse and she started to feel small contractions.

"Estelle?"

"Yeh hun,"

"I think I need to go to the hospital now."

"Alright are you ok?"

"Not really,"

"Ok,"

Hermione got into a muggle hospital and they hooked her up to a fetal monitor and some more machines. Estelle had to sit in the waiting room she got a hold of Harry and had Hermione's mother pick up Elektra from day care. The doctor came out and she ran up to him.

"So um what's going on?"

"Well she went into labor,"

"She's only six months pregnant that's way too early to deliver,"

"We know and were trying to keep the babies in the womb as long as we can."

"Can I see her?"

"Yeh but only for a couple of minutes she needs her rest,"

"Ok,"

Estelle walked into the room to see a somber Hermione.

"Hermione what happened," She asked walking over and holding her hand.

"I-I don't know I felt like I had the flu, and then it just got worse and the contractions started. The doctors said they think it's not to uncommon and they think it's a false labor. I just hope the babies are ok,"

"I know you're scared I'm sure everything's going to be fine but I'm here for you and I won't let anything happen to you,"

"I'm glad you're here, but I haven't had any contractions in a while so I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Ok love,"

Estelle walked out of the room and Harry, the twin's and Hermione's mom hurried over to her.

"How is she?"

"She's uh looking good, and hasn't had any more contractions for a while so she's going to get some sleep. They want to keep her over night but she'll be fine. You guys can go if you want."

"No me and Harry are just gonna get some coffee." Hermione's mom said.

"And me and George are going to get some food." Fred said.

"Alright," As they left Estelle saw Ginny sitting there looking mad.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry if Harry didn't drag me here I would be at home,"

"What the fuck Weasley? I know you're mad about Hermione dumping your brother because he beat her but you two have been best friends since your first year."

"She changed I don't know who she is anymore,"

"No she didn't, the only thing that changed was that she realized she didn't want to be with your brother, you've been treating her like a piece of crap and you don't do that to someone who's been there for you for ten years and now she's scared and in the hospital why can't you just put those petty things you have in your head aside and be there for her?"

The next morning the doctor rushed out and told Estelle that Hermione had contractions and they were giving her a last resort drug to stop them. Hermione insisted to take it so she could save the babies. Hermione stopped having the contractions. Estelle was pacing back and forth in the room.

"Estelle please relax," Hermione's mom said.

"Oh sure my love is sitting there with god knows what coursing through her veins, we don't know whether our kids are going to live or die and the doctors don't know what the fuck to do and your telling me to relax?"

"Bloody hell," Hermione declared.

"What?"

"My water just broke,"

After the initial shock only Estelle was in the delivery room with her holding her hand and tenderly stroking the messy curls.

"Alright pet you just gotta stay calm, you know everyone's here for you and everything will be ok,"

"I'm just scared,"

"I know me too,"

"Please don't leave me,"

"I won't. I wish I could go through this for you,"

"We're ready to go for the C-section," The doctor said.

"Everything's going to be ok right,"

"Well I'm not going to lie to you there's always an element of risk,"

"Why is this happening now?"

"Miss. Granger, no one knows what trigger premature labor, but babies this age have survived you are young and healthy and you've had great pre-natal care, just stay optimistic." He said before walking out of the room as a nurse came in.

"Why is this so hard?" Hermione cried.

"Listen to me you are very very strong and on top of that your stubborn and I think god likes that so everything will be just fine."

The nurse prepared the bed to move.

"Here we go a few more minutes before our babies are born." Hermione said as she was rolled out of the room.

"I love you so much,"

The next few minutes were very difficult and soon the babies were put in the NICU. Hermione laid in her room while Estelle talked to the doctor there baby boy was doing ok but the baby girl's lungs weren't fully developed.

"I want a second opinion,"

"Ok well there are a few good doctors two hours away; I could give you there numbers."

"No I don't want good ok I want the fucking best I don't care if there New York or Berlin or Australia or Russia I don't care I have all the money in the world and I want the best damn doctor on this whole damn planet."

While Harry and everyone else were calling the doctors on the list Estelle sat with them when Ginny rushed over to her.

"There's a doctor in South Africa but he's afraid he's not gonna get here in time but he said there was this great South American doctor who's doing a lecture a few hours away."

"That's great," Hermione's mom said. "We can get him."

"I want them both, get them both here. I can afford them best for them and I'm gonna get it." Estelle said before walking into Hermione's room.

"How are you doing?" She asked tenderly touching her forehead.

"Better but I'm still a little rung out any word about the babies?"

"No I can go check again if you want me to,"

"No it's fine, this is really happening to us isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so,"

"What made this happen I mean what did I do? I don't drink, I don't smoke, I didn't do any drugs,"

"I know,"

"Could I have been eating the wrong thing the whole time?"

"You're one of the healthiest eaters I know,"

"Maybe it's a genetic defect or something,"

"I don't think it's anything like that,"

"Then what's the answer Estelle? Why were our children born premature and why is one probably going to die. What if I'm being punished?"

"Don't do that to yourself, you didn't do any wrong."

"Well if there's nothing physically or morally wrong than nothing makes any sense!" Hermione yelled. "Why do I deserve this?"

"No, no. Look at me, you don't deserve this. Ok, you do **not **deserve this, I do not deserve this, our kids do not deserve this. These things happen no one deserves this." She said hugging Hermione. "I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you."

The next few days past slowly and their baby boy was doing well but the baby girl wasn't. The two doctors were doing everything they could. A lot of people showed up for support even Draco and Lucius.

"Um hey," Estelle said.

"Yes Mrs."

"Can we um... see her?"

"Yes of course you can but don't be shocked she doesn't look like a full term baby looks. She's very tiny and her skin is a little translucent."

They all had to wear face masks and hospital gowns as they looked at her inside the little box.

"She's beautiful," Harry said.

"She's my daughter she's my beautiful baby girl." Hermione sadly beamed.

"I can't stand to look at her hooked up to all this stuff," Estelle said. "Is there any point to this?"

"Well in some cases the parents will unplug the machines and let nature take its course."

"Well Estelle I think we have a choice to make,"

"Are you saying this is it for her?" Harry said shocked.

"If you're asking my opinion I would say she has little chance to survive on her own."

"Well I think she deserves a chance to experience life not hooked up to all these machines." Estelle said.

"Yeh I think she's right,"

"Estelle," Lucius said.

"I'm not going to let them down dad,"

"I know you're not,"

Hermione, Estelle, Harry, Lucius, Draco and Hermione's mom were in the room with the baby unhooked from her machines. The doctor handed the baby to Hermione.

"She looks so tiny,"

"I'll let you all have some privacy," He said walking out of the room.

"What are we going to do Estelle?"

"I just think we should all just hold her." She said and Hermione carefully put the baby in her arms.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Lucius said.

"I'm not sure of anything dad but I know that she comes from a long line of people who fight and survive." She said before handing her too Draco.

"Hey you are so beautiful," He said tenderly. "You know when I was about sixteen me and my sister were hanging out on the Quiddich field and I fell through a loose bored I fell through, I remember I saw ground and all of a sudden out of nowhere my sister grabbed me by my belt and she pulled me back up. And if you feel like you're starting to fall away you won't because we're always gonna pull you back up."

Draco handed him to Lucius and the little girl grabbed his finger.

"Oh you've got a grip, I think you're a lot stronger than you're letting on." He said before handing the girl over to Hermione's mom.

"You're my beautiful little grandchild and I'll always be there for you," She said before handing the baby to Harry.

"Hey your moms a strong person and if your anything like her you'll be fighter to," He said before passing the baby back to Estelle.

"I have to say sorry because this whole time I've been trying to fix your body because I know better, we are souls with bodies and I know a few ghosts too prove that fact." Estelle handed the little girl to Hermione.

"Hey you, we really want you to stay with us, I mean we have brought together people who hate each other and they haven't said one snarky thing to each other all day. I think I know what your name should be Shaylee Sue." She said before she started to cry.

The next few days went by very slowly for them. When the doctor ran by them in the waiting room Hermione and Estelle quickly followed.

"This is amazing," The doctor said walking out.

"What?"

"She's improving greatly; I've never seen anything like it."

* * *

**Well that's where I'm gonna leave it for now. Let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapter for you all told ya it'd be quick-er. I'm doing a little time turner adventure and I do have to say that sadly this is the last chapter in this story I loved writing it and I loved all the comments you guys have given me. Also another note the last part of this is from the last episode of the show Roseanne but I did change it up a little to fit the Hermione/Estelle life I thought that it was so beautiful I had to put it in there. Another thing I did use a few sentences from Shrek 4 again I loved it and it fit perfectly. So here's the last chapter.**

* * *

Hermione and Estelle got to take the babies to their house after months of waiting. Harry, Ginny, Fred and George were waiting for them.

"May I present Shaylee Sue and Damian Malfoy-Ganger." Estelle said smiling.

"Oh lord there so precious,"

"Yeh that's how they get ya to keep them," Estelle said taking the babies up stairs. Over the next few years Estelle and Hermione had been good mothers. Molly was still mad at them and so was Ron but as Estelle said 'If they don't like it they can suck my dick.' Harry and Ginny got married in a quiet ceremony, Shaylee was the flower girl and Damian was the ring bearer. Elektra soon got her letter from Hogwarts and was excited to go to school. She was sorted into Gryffindor. Before they knew it the twins were in school. Damian was sorted into Slytherin and Shaylee was sorted into Gryffindor.

Hermione and Estelle were sitting in their home one summer with the children. They had got into a fight and neither of them knew what the fight was about but it was the worst one they had ever had.

"Estelle," Hermione yelled. "Don't walk away from me."

"Hermione I love you but if you don't give me some space I seriously am going to freak out,"

"Estelle I want to finish talking about this now,"

"And I can't or else I'm going to flip out! And I do not want to do that in front of the children and I don't want to do that to you," She said before walking into the front room and grabbing her coat.

"Estelle where are you going?"

"Out, I-I just need to get out." She said walking out the door. Hermione felt empty as Estelle walked out of their house. Just then Elektra walked up to her with a book.

"Mom could you help me study for my NEWTS?"

"I'll help you just give me a few minutes,"

Estelle walked down the street and went to a pub in Diagon Alley and ordered a drink. She looked across and saw her nephew Scorpio fighting with some kid she drank her fire whiskey in one gulp.

"I give it back Malfoy,"

"I don't have anything of yours,"

"Yes you do you stole my time turner,"

"You have made a grave mistake calling me a common thief no one undermines Scorpio Malfoy,"

"Scorpio you little shit," She said getting up and walking over to him. "What are you doing in a pub your thirteen for fuck sakes?"

"I'm meeting dad here,"

"Bullshit now come on and you." She said turning her attention to the other boy. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"My mum said I can come in here to get what's mine,"

"Who the hell is your mom letting you go into a pub?"

"Pansy DeLaurentis,"

"Oh that explains it, come on Scorpio." She said grabbing her nephew's shirt and dragging him out of the pub once she got him in an alley she glared at him. "What the hell did you steal from that kid?" The blonde boy looked ashamed as he pulled a time turner out of his pocket.

"Are you gonna tell dad?" He said handing it over to her.

"No me and him used to jack shit from students all the time," She said putting it into her pocket. "But if you **ever** steal something from **anyone** again I will tell your father and you know I make good on my word."

"But you said that you used to take things all the time."

"Yeh we did but we made them float in the hallway or we hid them under beds we didn't keep them for ourselves,"

"Alright I won't do it again,"

"Good boy now go see your dad at Gringotts I know he'd like to see you," She said tapping his nose.

"Ok thanks auntie,"

"Don't let me catch you in a pub until your seventeen." She said messing up his hair. "Now run along,"

The boy walked away trying to comb back down his hair. Once he was gone Estelle looked at the time turner before flicking it. The world around her spun for the longest time before it finally stopped. She didn't know why she was going to the past but she felt like she needed to. When she left the alley everyone looked sullen and a few of the shops were destroyed.

"Excuse me what's going on?"

"You don't know," The woman said sounding crazy. "The Dark Lord's final attack is tonight."

"What?"

"I know it's finally happening."

She backed away from the woman and soon apparated to Hogwarts. She went to the gate and sent a patronus soon McGonagall walked down.

"Estelle?"

"How did you know it was me it's been eleven years?"

"I remember all my best students," She said opening the gate. "What are you doing here?"

"Listen I can't tell you why but I came to help something bad is going to happen tonight and your gonna need all the help you can get."

"Should I tell the Ministry?"

"No!" She said. "Voldemort has the Ministry under his control,"

"Come into the castle,"

Estelle walked into the castle feeling empty Hermione wasn't here. She went up to the headmaster's office with McGonagall. She looked around at all the portraits of the old headmaster's and saw Dumbledore beaming at her through those half moon glasses.

"Hello Ms. Malfoy,"

"Hi Dumbledore," She said awkwardly.

"Minerva will you give us a moment." He asked. She looked from the portrait to Estelle before walking out. "There's something troubling you for you to come back to the past,"

"How did you know?" The old man just smiled.

"Tell me,"

"Ugh it's just everything right now. My kids are home for the summer and they don't understand any of the home work and it doesn't help that my youngest daughter is constantly sick and has a lot of health problems. I've been so busy trying to raise them good and trying to keep my nephew out of trouble and then there's work. I just got into a fight with Hermione about I don't even know what it was about. And sometimes I think maybe I could just go back and not even be with Hermione and I wouldn't have all of these problems."

"It sounds like yours and Mrs. Grangers has been taken over by forces bigger than yourselves,"

"It feels like my life has just been a curse,"

"Or a miracle,"

"I don't believe in miracles,"

"Every day were alive can be a miracle,"

"Well it doesn't feel that way not for me," She sighed. "Voldemort is going to attack the school I-I need your help I need your direction I need faith."

"Faith is just believing in something beyond yourself, something you can't feel or smell or touch... like hope and love."

"I think I've let that all go," She said pulling a drawing of her family that Shaylee drew.

"Maybe you should try and get it back again huh?"

"What if it's too late?"

"Estelle it's never too late to realize what's important in your life to fight for it."

"I don't know what to fight for," She said a tear running down her cheek.

"You'll know when the time comes,"

"How do you know?"

Again he didn't answer he just smiled and she noticed that twinkle in his eye. Estelle turned the time turner a few hours ahead she ran down stairs and found that the attack on Hogwarts just started. She pulled out her wand and started throwing hex's at every death eater she saw. She ran down the hallway and bumped into someone before she knew what happened she was thrown against the wall with a wand to her neck.

"Hermione," She said shocked. She felt her stomach flip at the fire in her eyes.

"Any last words,"

"I'm on your side,"

"Prove it,"

"Look down that hallway you will find a lot of injured death eaters from my hand," Hermione looked curiously. "Trust me I hate them as much as you do." She noticed someone in a black robe pointing their wand at Hermione. "Get down," She said pushing Hermione and throwing a hex at the person. "Believe me now," Hermione nodded. "Ok now let's fight these bastards."

Hermione and Estelle ran down the hallway and hit every death eater they saw with some kind of hex they finally made it to an empty bathroom. They caught their breath.

"You look older,"

"Yeh that's because I'm thirty-five and the Estelle you know and love is out there protecting her brother."

Suddenly the door burst open and Estelle saw some of the glass shatter and a death eater made a jagged piece fly across the room towards Hermione.

"Look out," She yelled pushing Hermione out of the way and turning to hit the death eater with a spell. Hermione shot a spell at another death eater before she slammed and blocked the door.

"We make a pretty good team," Hermione panted.

"You have no idea," She laughed feeling a pain in her stomach before she clutched it and doubled over.

"Estelle are you ok?" Hermione said putting her hand on her back.

She looked at her hand it was covered in blood she dug her fingers into the wound and she pulled out the jagged piece of glass that almost hit Hermione.

"Estelle," She gasped taking off her sweatshirt and handing to Estelle who put it over the wound.

"It's alright," She said holding Hermione's wrist so she couldn't perform a healing spell. "You need to save your strength for later. Now since that sink is blown to bits you should go down and get some fangs from the dead basilisk so you can destroy the rest of the horcrux's,"

"You have to let me do something if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be like this,"

"You've already done everything for me Hermione, you saved me from Azkaban, you gave me a home, and a family. I was an idiot for thinking I wanted something different than that."

"You have kids?"

"We have kids Damian, and two beautiful girls Elektra and-"

"Shaylee," They both said at the same time.

"I always wanted a daughter named Shaylee,"

"And someday you will," Estelle said handing Shaylee's drawing to Hermione. She looked at it as tear's formed in her brown eyes. "You know what the best part of today was?" Hermione had streaming down her face. "I got the chance to fall in love with you all over again. You have been the most real and honest thing in my life and I love you and I want you to always remember that no matter what happens in the future."

They heard a banging on the door.

"Hide in the stall," Hermione whispered helping her move. She moved to stand but Estelle grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down capturing her lips with hers. Hermione soon pulled away teary eyed and moved closer to the door before it burst open.

"Hermione!" She heard Ron say. Estelle pulled out the time turner and put it around her neck before she was about ready to flick it before she saw Hermione looking at her over Ron's shoulder. She waved before flicking the time turner the world spun around her. Once it finally stopped she stood and looked over to see Moaning Myrtle.

"What day is it?"

"It's July,"

"Ok what day,"

"The tenth,"

"Thank god I made it to the right day." She said clutching her bleeding stomach Estelle apparated to her kitchen.

"Estelle I'm so glad your back," Hermione said hugging her. "Listen I'm so sorry about our fight,"

"I know I'm sorry too," She groaned in pain before falling too her knees she had just used a lot of energy.

"Estelle, what's wrong?" She asked scared for her life partner she moved Estelle's hand that was clutching a bloody sweater she recognized it. "My old sweater," Just then everything clicked and a memory came flooding back to her she couldn't help but start to cry. "Oh my god Estelle we need to get you to a hospital now."

Estelle fell on the floor she felt cold she knew she'd lost a lot of blood.

"Hermione I love you so much."

"I love you too,"

"No matter what happens never ever forget that."

"You'll be fine I promise, I'm gonna get you help."

* * *

Hermione read the article that she'd sent into the Daily Profit thankfully because of her influence in this world they printed it without changing her words.

_What most people don't realize is that I didn't choose to be lesbian and Estelle didn't make me a lesbian. True she is the only woman I had ever been intimate with and I couldn't picture being with another woman. She was the only person who knew exactly what I was thinking and feeling when no one else- not even my parents- could._

_I lost Estelle last year when she came home bleeding out her stomach; I found out she went back to the war and preventing me from dying. Her voice is still the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep, I miss her._ Hermione read as she thought about Estelle calling her name with her stunning smile on her face. _Estelle always felt that it was her duty as a mother to improve the lives of our children by fifty percent over her own and she did. She hex or beat her children as she was, she didn't demand their unquestioning silence, and she didn't teach our daughters to sacrifice more than our son. As a mother she walked a fine line between tradition and progress usually she failed by one persons standards or another, never by mine. As she so often told me after our children were born 'We women are the ones who transform everything we touch... and nothing on earth is higher than that.'_

_My work really what got me through a few months after Estelle died at first I felt so betrayed as if she had left me for another woman then I felt guilty because I finally understood how she felt when I was dating Ron so long ago. When your soul mate dies it takes away your whole sense of security and I fell into a depression so deep I couldn't get out of bed until I saw that our children needed me to pull through so they could pull through. One day I actually thought about being with another woman but then I felt so guilty I wandered around London for hours on end because I felt like I was losing her all over again. Then one day when Elektra was playing Quiddich at school, she got hit by a bludger and almost died. I snapped out of the morning immediately and all of my energy turned into choosing life._

_In choosing life Estelle's words finally sunk in getting over any traumatic events weren't going to just happen I had to do some work. And as I started to live my life again I understood myself and why I had made the choices I made and that was the real jackpot. I felt connected to Estelle and her words started to come back to me. She taught me that dreams don't work without action that no one can stop me but me and that I should never be afraid to speak what I feel. After all of these years I learned that love is stronger than hate. And most importantly I learned that love never dies your soul mate will never leave you he and or she is right inside of you underneath the pain, the sorrow, and the shame._

_I no longer feel the shame of loving another woman as she felt no shame in loving a muggle born; our hearts have been deep oceans of secrets for too long. I feel that now I can fully move on now that our illicit affair is out in the open. I will deal with the dirty looks and criticism with brutal honesty and pure disregard for what other people think just as she would and I think I'll feel a lot better now that this story is told._

Hermione finished the article and stood; she walked outside onto the balcony she looked to her left. The image of Estelle standing on the balcony and lighting a cigarette, flashed before her eyes. She thought of how her hair moved as she tilted her head to the side and smiled that beautiful smile at her. She thought what would have happened so long ago and what could've happened if she went out with her friends instead of Estelle or if she declined her assignment from Kingsley.

Hermione smiled as she remembered first meeting Estelle back in her fourth year and how she looked over her with intrigue and something else that she now knew as lust. Even back then she never looked at her with disgust or disdain like the rest of her family. Hermione looked back down at the tattoo she had gotten many years before with Estelle and smiled. With one final look to the balcony she walked out of the room and back into her room before lying in her bed. She pulled out the magazine Estelle was on the cover of. She put it back on the night stand before falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the ending I know it was sad. I hope you all enjoyed this story I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think of the ending.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok so this thought wouldn't leave me alone while for the last couple of months. It's about Estelle's and Hermione's children and how they feel about her death and there little misadventure they face to accept it.**

**Note about my story Control I'm working on the next chapter my classes this term have been taking up a lot of my time and after I'm done with essays and papers I barley have any time to write so be patent. This little epilogue alone took a month to complete.**

* * *

Hermione was sitting at home on the couch looking at the kitchen. Her parents were supposed to arrive soon to help her with the funeral arrangements. She sat looking at the kitchen floor where Estelle died; she looked up at the counter with food all over it.

_It had been a month after the twins were born when Estelle's grandfather Abraxas died. The counter was full of food. Hermione stood looking at it not knowing what to do with all of it as Estelle walked in._

"_It's so bizarre how people send you all this food when someone dies."_

"_Yeh like it's gonna make you feel any better. Hey chocolate cake when did that get here?"_

She was snapped out of the memory when a knock sounded at the door. With a heavy sigh she stood and opened it to see her parents standing there. Her mother immediately hugged her when the kids came down the stairs she embraced them.

"Do you guys want anything to eat we have plenty of food." Hermione said.

"No thank you dear I say we have tea and pour large amounts of brandy into it," Her mother said. "Elektra could you boil us some water please?"

"And bring the brandy down from your room,"

"Funny don't you think if I had brandy in my room I'd spend more time at home?" Elektra said walking into the kitchen. After Elektra had put the water on the stove she pulled her newly died dark red hair into a pony tail as she walked up the stairs as Hermione's mother held a sobbing Shaylee, she had been like this for the last few days. Hermione's heart broke for her children, Shaylee was a mess, Damian was angry at the world and Elektra was completely numb. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to do normally she could handle anything life threw at them. Somehow Estelle could always handle everything without even breaking a sweat.

After Elektra boiled the water she walked back up to her room and sat on her bed. She picked up her home work and looked at the potions assignment she had written down. She sighed wishing her mom was here to help her like she always did when she was at home or visiting Hogwarts.

"_Mom when in the world am I ever gonna use potions or divinations or the English language?"_

"_Elektra this isn't that hard just read this paragraph and it'll explain everything to you,"_

"_Mom this makes no sense,"_

"_Yes it does," Estelle said grabbing the piece of parchment with her work on it. "Ok this makes no sense,"_

Elektra threw the book down her potions teacher could suck it. She reached over and grabbed her basketball thinking back to when her mother was helping her train for Quiddich.

_She had jumped off of her broom and grabbed onto one of her teammates brooms as she caught the quaffle ball between her legs. She flicked it into the air and jumped back onto her broom before catching the red ball in her hands and landing._

"_That was awesome," Estelle said running up to her and hugging her. She pulled away and looked at her now serious looking mother. "Do not tell Hermione I let you jump from a moving broomstick over five hundred feet in the air... twice. Seriously let's just keep that our little secret."_

When her mother died Elektra didn't feel sad or hurt or angry she didn't want to talk to anyone about her 'feelings' she just wanted to stay in her room and go back to school so she could get away from her weeping sister and angry brother. She could handle dealing with her own problems but her mother always knew how to handle everything the right way.

_It was her first Quiddich match after the holidays and she was having a problem with one of the kids on the team his name was Hugo Weasley. He was a few years younger than her had pale skin, red hair and freckles. She was the team captain and he was always picking fights with her about her formations and plans during practice and insulting her family. She was about ready to kick him off the team if he didn't shape up._

_Elektra was about to go to the locker room but he was blocking the door._

"_What do you want Weasley?"_

"_I wanted to run over these ideas for the match,"_

"_We already went over formations put your ideas in a little sooner next time," She said pushing past him before he grabbed her arm._

"_You're just doing this because you're a man hating dyke,"_

"_Excuse me you intolerant son of a bitch," She said pushing him away. She was about to lunge at him when a guy grabbed her arm._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing to my son?" He yelled. Elektra was so shocked she didn't know what to do._

"_Hey Malfoy, get off me," She heard the older Weasley yell as she saw her mother jerk him off her._

"_I highly suggest you keep your hands off my daughter unless you want a repeat of the ass kicking you got last time we met." Estelle said pushing him into the wall. "Your little shit of a son has been harassing all of my children, and I know where he's been getting his ideals from. Now if I hear one more thing about your son saying any derogatory comments to my kids or about my family I'll go straight to McGonagall and if you come within five feet of me or my family again I will lay you flat on your ass and I'll enjoy doing it," She said before walking away as a boy with messy black hair walked in._

"_I'm here,"_

"_Oh by the way your son's off the team and because I found a better player," Elektra said smirking._

God things were so much easier back then.

Shaylee grabbed a scrap book and went up stairs when her grandmother and mother went into the back yard. She looked through all the pictures of her family. Pictures of her mother's when they were in school. She immediately started to cry again wishing Estelle was here to make her feel better she was always the best at that.

_She lay in her bed crying it was winter break, when Estelle walked in._

"_Hey hun, there's a lot cake down stairs if you want some," She said walking into the room. "Come on let's go down stairs eat some and you can tell me all about it."_

_The girl sniffed and whipped her eyes before walking following her. She walked into the kitchen and saw that the counter was full of cake._

"_Where did all this cake come from?"_

"_I got them for free from a few of the bakeries around town."_

"_Why?"_

"_They give me these when I look to skinny; right after you two were born I came home with 20 cakes. Here its red-velvet I know it's your favorite." She said handing her a little cake._

"_Just one piece?"_

"_No its a little cake eat the whole thing," Estelle said grabbing a little cake for herself they both sat down at the table. "So what's going on?"_

"_This annoying boy won't stop bugging me, he keeps calling me gay and saying if I wasn't gay I would kiss him. Then he cut off my ponytail so I punched him."_

"_Oh Merlin I'm sorry darlin,"_

"_Mom am I gay because I didn't want to kiss him?"_

"_No, just because you don't want to kiss one boy that doesn't make you gay, and just because me and your mother are together doesn't mean you'll be gay. Who is this kid anyway I'll give a good tongue lashing to his parents for teaching that little ass to be intolerant."_

"_His names Hugo,"_

"_Weasley?" The girl nodded at her mother's question "Oh that little shit. Sweetheart his dads an ass and his moms a stalker just ignore him I'll deal with it." She said as Hermione walked in._

"_What is this?" Her mother said looking at all the cake_

"_Love you ask that every single time there are fifteen or twenty cakes on the counter and clearly I like to turn our kitchen into a bakery from time to time,"_

Damian was in his room pacing back and forth trying to comprehend everything. He had just punched and kicked a few holes in the wall. He couldn't take everyone being so depressed especially since he couldn't do anything to help them. How should Estelle storm out then come back and die? On top of all of that his mom wouldn't let him go anywhere he needed to get out. That night he packed his bag and crept into his twin's room.

"Shay wake up," He said shaking her.

"What do you want Damian?"

"Come on were getting out of here,"

"Are you high? I'm not running away, go back to bed."

"Come on Shay you're my twin, my other half. I can't do this without you."

"Just because I know you're going to fail miserably and I know I'm going to have to get your ass out of trouble I'll go." She said getting up and packing a quick bag before they crept out the front door.

Elektra watched from the kitchen as her younger siblings snuck out of the house with back packs. She rolled her eyes and followed them from a distance into Diagon Alley. Wondering what the hell they thought they were doing. As they moved into Knockturn Alley she moved closer and grabbed both of her sibling's arms and dragging them into a smaller alley way

"You little shits what the hell do you think you're doing down here alone in the middle of the night?" Elektra whispered to both of them. "This is Knockturn Alley for Merlin's sakes what the hell was going through your head Damian?"

"Why do you think this was my idea?"

"Because out of you two you're the only one stupid enough to think of running away to Knockturn Alley do you not have a brain in your head? Fuck it's like you never listened to mom,"

"Hey she wasn't my mother,"

"Damian," Shaylee said feeling a pang in her heart.

"Were going home now," She said gripping Damian's arm she lead him out of the alley way Shaylee followed quietly. They were stopped in their tracks when they saw their grandmother the tall blonde woman quickly walked up to them.

"What are you three doing here?"

"I had to come get these two dipshits who thought it'd be smart to run away,"

Narcissa sighed.

"You three are coming with me to the manor now,"

"Are you sure?" Shaylee asked.

"Of course it'll be nice to have some life in that house Lucius and Draco have been rather pitiful the last few days. Now grab my hand," The children did as they were told and were apparated to their mother's childhood home and landed in a lavish sitting room. "How about we have some tea,"

"I don't like tea," Shaylee said.

"Alright well that's fine you can go up and talk to your grandfather or uncle,"

"I'll go talk to them to," Elektra said walking up the stairs with her sister they walked from room to room looking for their family. Elektra entered a dark room that felt familiar to her in some way she didn't know why. As she stepped closer to the large bed she noticed a stain on it the blonde soon realized with wide eyes that it was blood.

"Why are you in here?" She heard the voice of her grandfather say as he stepped beside her.

"I was looking for you and Draco,"

"This is where you were born," He said after a long silence. "I have the memory if you would like to see it we can go to my pensive,"

"Yeh I'd like that,"

The older blonde led his granddaughter to his office and opened a cabinet with little vials in it with the dates carefully labeled. He pulled the stopper off of one and poured the memory into the pensive. Elektra looked into it and was sucked into the memory.

_Her mother was lying on the bed clutching the sheets for dear life crying out in pain. Her head fell back as she panted for air, before she started pushing again._

_"Fuck it feels like I'm shitting a knife why won't anyone help me?" She screamed in pain._

_"This child will not come out naturally," One of the men said._

_"What does that mean?" Her mother cried frantically._

_"It means that were going to have to cut her out,"_

_Elektra couldn't see what the man did next but before she knew it she watched herself be born. Her umbilical cord was cut and she was rushed out of the room. Her mother was bandaged and weak lying on the bed._

_"Where's my baby?" Estelle weakly asked Lucius as a house elf put a wet rag over her forehead and handed her a glass. "Dad," She said her voice cracking. "Please. I want to- hold my baby."_

_"You can't,"_

_"Why can't I see the child that lived inside me for nine months?"_

_"Because she's going to live somewhere else,"_

_"She?" Estelle smiled. "I had a girl,"_

_"Yes a beautiful baby girl,"_

_"That I can't even see,"_

_Just then her Narcissa and Draco came into the room and stood next to her._

_"Well you had a healthy daughter, maybe now you can have a healthy son," She said before walking out of the room._

_"I'll help you back to your room whenever you want to go back,"_

_"She needs to rest," Lucius said._

_"I want to go now," She said sitting up wincing in pain._

_"You need to rest,"_

_"I can do that in my room," She said grabbing Draco's shoulder and standing up. She grimaced as Draco led her to her room once he closed the door tears started streaming down her face as she gripped his shoulder._

_"Draco it hurts so bad," She cried as he moved her to the bed. "I need a cigarette now,"_

_"I don't think that's smart-"_

_"I haven't smoked for nine months and just got my stomach ripped open after a day of trying to push a baby out of me now get me a fucking smoke,"_

Elektra was pulled out of the memory and back into her grandfather's study.

"What happened after that?" She asked.

"She laid in bed for the next month trying to deal with the pain in her stomach and the pain from losing you," He said thinking back. "They didn't heal her with magic... Voldemort wanted her to suffer; it hurt me to watch her go through that. She did manage to get some muggle pain pills which are highly addictive and not very effective but she managed to fight through the pain during the battle at Hogwarts. After that she went to a muggle rehab three times for her addiction."

"If she was going through so much pain why did she fight?"

"There are three things you should always remember about your mother, one she was as hard headed as they come, two she would never give up on anything, and three even though she wasn't there the first few years of your life she loved you very much and would have gladly died so you could live in a safe world. I think back to the father I was and how hurt she and your uncle were because of my actions I admit I was spineless; but if I could go back and change it I don't know if I would simply because she turned out to be stronger than any of us. During the last year of the war she had not only manage to cling to her sanity but managed to keep the rest of us sane as well. I can see a lot of her in you,"

"I'm gonna try and find the others,"

Lucius watched as she walked away knowing it was a lot for any child who just lost a parent to take in.

Elektra stood in the door of the Library looking at her cousin, siblings and uncle talking and laughing with each other. They looked like more of a family than the three of them did with her mom and Hermione; now that she thought about it Damian did look a lot like Scorpio except his hair was dirty blonde instead of platinum and Shaylee did have platinum blonde hair.

_If Hermione's their mom than why do they look like-_

"Holy shit," She said horrified as it all came together.

"What's wrong?" Scorpio asked.

"Oh Merlin there is something really wrong with this family, give me that," She said walking over to the group and grabbing her uncle's whiskey before drinking it in one gulp. "Remember Christmas last year and the special eggnog?"

"Oh god yes," Shaylee laughed. "Remember how plastered Estelle got?"

"_I've had like eight eggnogs, and this makes twelve,_"

"And she kept trying to drag mom into the bathroom," Damian said.

They all started laughing before falling silent.

"I think we should head home Hermione will worry if we're not in our beds when she gets up and Shay needs her medicine."

"Yeh," They all walked down stairs to the fire place and saw an open door.

"I wonder where that door leads," Damian said walking towards it.

"Damian don't," Elektra said going after him Shaylee close behind her. They walked down the stairs. "Damian there's nothing down here now come on we need to get home,"

"Fine," He said. The three children turned around stopping dead in their tracks when they saw a man in a cloak.

"You kids shouldn't be down here so late could be... dangerous," Elektra felt fear run through her at the last word the cold voice spoke.

"Were actually heading home," She said grabbing Damian's shirt and trying to walk past him.

"Why the rush," He said grabbing her arm.

"You said yourself it's dangerous,"

"Not if you're aligned with the right people, it shouldn't be hard for a Malfoy."

"Were not interested," She said trying to jerk away from him as he tightened his grip on her arm. Shaylee grabbed on to Damian's shoulder in fear.

"Don't be so quick to choose your alliances."

"I told you were **not **interested."

"You don't have much of a choice," He said before hitting the three with a spell.

Elektra came into consciousness before her siblings to find that Lucius, Draco and Scorpio were unconscious. She stood and went to the door trying to open it only to find it was locked.

"Help!" She yelled banging on the door after a minute she kicked it as hard as she could. "FUCK!"

"Where are we?" Damian asked rubbing his head.

"Seems to be that room you walked into, dipshit."

"You didn't have to follow me,"

"Yes I did because you would've found some way to get yourself hurt."

"Did you try opening the door?"

"No that never crossed my mind- of course I did that's the first thing you do when you wake up in a strange room."

"What's going on?" Shaylee mumbled waking up.

"Were locked in a room,"

"I'm gonna try to knock it down."

"You can't,"

"Wanna bet,"

"I know you can't dumbass mom told me how she used to try when she was my age," She said as he rammed the door before falling back on the ground crying out in pain. "You deserve that."

"Why don't you try to help I know you have your wand tied to your leg,"

"I'm not seventeen yet which means I can't do magic outside of school dipshit The Minister and McGonagall are already on my ass,"

"But this is different," As both of her siblings started yelling at her Elektra grabbed her head.

"Shut Up!" She cried out. "For gods sakes I can't hear myself think," After a few minutes they all sat down after looking around she noticed the rest of her family was up and that Damian had a gash on his head.

"Damian come here," She said ripping part of her shirt he laid her head on her lap as Shaylee started coughing as she sat next to her sister.

Draco watched as his Damien rested his head in Elektra's lap as she cleaned the cut with a torn piece of fabric from her shirt as Shaylee rested her head on her shoulder. He was immediately reminded about the year they were trapped in this house. She would always come into his room after he had been beaten and or raped and they'd go into his closet where they looked at old pictures sometimes she'd read to him while he rested his head on her shoulder or lap. When she was pregnant with Elektra no one would let her walk so he'd go into her room and they'd hide in her closet.

_He had just been beaten it was worse because this was the first time he'd been raped by the death eaters. She had walked into his room they were both bloody he looked at her. She was missing a tooth and one of her eyes was swollen shut from what he could see. He was sobbing from the pain and humiliation._

"_I don't know how much more I can take of this,"_

"_Hey Draco, look at me." She said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him. "We will get through this,"_

"_How do you know what if Potter doesn't beat him?" He said jerking away from her._

"_He will," She said in a very motherly way._

"_How can you have such a blind faith in him, how do you know there will ever be a world better than this?"_

"_Because there has to be something better than this, I'll make sure you'll get through this no matter what it takes we will get through this."_

He remembered injuring his leg in the war before passing out from the pain when he woke up he was in a tunnel, and Estelle was lightly slapping his face. It warmed his heart to see them taking such good care of each other. Estelle would've wanted it that way.

Just then the door opened and two men walked over to the three children. Elektra stood up putting herself between the men and her siblings.

"Which one's her?"

"The blonde one,"

"Get out of the way brat we're not after you," the younger man said.

"I'm not moving,"

"I said move,"

Draco watched as his niece stood in front of the man yelling at her; Elektra didn't flinch.

"If you want to go through her you'll have to go through me," Just then the man slapped her hard across the face sending the sixteen year-old to the ground. Damian jumped in front of Shaylee and punched the man in the face as Shaylee tried to run away. The rest of them watch helplessly as Damian was attacked before him and Shaylee were both dragged out of the room.

Elektra lay on the ground in pain as Draco and Lucius kneeled next to her.

"Damn how do guys always know how to hit a woman right across the face so it feels like your eye is gonna explode," She said as they helped her up her wrist was in serious pain. "Seriously do they pull you aside when you're my age and show you how to do this?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because she's my sister, and I'm going to find them,"

"Elektra you can't get out of here they locked the door,"

"Wanna bet," She said removing her wand from her pants and pointing it at the door before blowing it open. The oldest child ran up the stairs as she heard a blood curdling scream coming from down the hall; she quickly ran before blowing down the door and knocking the man out. Elektra knelt next to Shaylee.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeh," She cried. "Where's Damian?"

"I don't know,"

Elektra helped her sister up before the two sisters hurried to the next closed door.

"Stand back Shay," She said before knocking the other door down finding Damian in a bloody heap on the floor. Elektra turned him on his back before seeing the blood on his leg. She carefully rolled up his pant leg to see his tibia bone sticking out of his skin. "Fuck,"

"What," Shaylee said looking over her shoulder. "Oh shit I'm gonna retch, heal it now."

"I don't know how to mend bones with magic all I would be able to do is craft some kind of make shift splint." She said looking around and walking to a chair and breaking the back and one of the legs off it before ripping the bed sheet up. "Put this in his mouth so he doesn't coke on his tongue and for fucks sakes don't look at what I'm about to do," She said handing the leg to her sister.

Shaylee did as she was told as Elektra put the bone back in place immediately bringing their brother back into consciousness as he bit down on the chair leg. She placed the wood in the right spot before wrapping it.

"That should hold both of you until we get out of here." She said closing the door before pushing the dresser in front of it.

"It's gonna be impossible, there's so many people out to get us here seriously if we survive the next five minutes I'll be amazed."

"Calm down I know how to send a message to the ministry, now be quiet for a few seconds I need to focus." The girl said closing her eyes and thinking. "Expecto Patronum," She yelled as a swan appeared and flew out the window.

"Now what do we do?"

"We wait, and help will come."

In twenty minutes Shaylee and Damian had dozed off Elektra paced back and forth trying to keep herself awake the Patronus took a lot of energy to perform.

"Elektra," Shaylee mumbled. "The man who took me said something about a girl looking like me being his sister and that his dad has been trying to get you back for years,"

"He must have been talking about me, I remember a long time ago I had a brother then I lived with mom, but it's a very vague memory."

"Well the other man who took Damian had really fucked up face and was older."

"I think mom knew something like this would happen; I heard her and Draco talking a few months ago." Elektra said thinking back.

_She was walking down the hall at school her mother and Draco were there to take care of a prank Damian and Scorpio had done. She walked next to one of the old potions room when she heard voices._

"_I need your help,"_

"_Great I need to be knocked down a peg or two,"_

"_I'm serious I think Hastings is coming after me, and I need you to protect Elektra from them."_

"_Well that's a bunch of manly responsibility to come flying out of nowhere what's the matter sis not feeling a hundred,"_

"_No,"_

"_They didn't take your wand again did they?"_

"_No,"_

"_Be funny if they did,"_

"_Draco, an answer now, in or out?" She asked. "If anything happens to me you'll be the only one that will be mentally strong enough to protect her."_

"_Alright then," He answered after a moment of silence._

"We'll be out of here soon I promise," She said noticing the pain in her wrist for the first time.

The after another few hours passed it had to be at least three in the morning, Elektra was doing everything she could think of that would keep her awake. She had read a few spell books with many words written in the margins saying things to make the spell stronger or what spells work or don't or the one's with the worst back fire. Elektra stood and woke Shaylee up.

"Shaylee something bad is going to happen we have to get Damian hidden," She said grabbing under his arms and starting to drag him into the closet. "Shaylee stay hidden no matter what happens."

"Elektra,"

"Stay here," She said before closing the door.

Before the door was broke down and three people in cloaks rushed into the room. She stood in front of them.

"It's her," One of them said.

"Where's the other two brats you were with,"

"We don't need to worry about them Hastings just wants her,"

Elektra was led down the stairs to a room seeing a man standing there she barely noticed the others leaving.

"Elektra, look at what the years have done to us," The man said turning and walking towards her. "You a beautiful young witch and me a deformed old man,"

'_Where have I heard that voice?' _She thought as he appeared in the light where she saw many scars on his face. Fear ran through her body as he stepped closer to her. _'Where have I seen him before?'_

"The last time we met was at this house followed by a tragic fight in this very room, remember?"

"Hastings," She spat realizing who this man was.

"Hastings," He mocked. "No I am only a shadow of my former greatness my life was destroyed by your blood traitor mother, but what goes around comes around. Crucio!"

Elektra yelled in pain falling to the floor feeling an intolerable amount of pain thought her body before it stopped. She glared at the man as she stood up gripping her wand.

"I'm** not** afraid of you!" Elektra yelled at him.

"I can fix that care for a little swim," He said before shouting a spell she was immediately enveloped in water. Hastings cackled as she fought for air. When she was about to pass out from lack of oxygen she hit the floor as air rushed into her lungs. She looked around to see Shaylee was lying next to her.

"If we live through this remind me to thank you,"

"You can thank me later," Shaylee said as they both stood up.

"How sweet two sisters together again for the last time," He said pointing his want at Shaylee before she was sent flying across the room before hitting the wall.

"No," She yelled trying to run over to her sister as she was enveloped by water again. She let her body go limp, noticing that there was a necklace around his neck that was glowing a bright red, as he finally let her fall to the ground before turning to her sister as he cackled again.

"Finally the last of her blood is gone."

"Elektra," Shaylee yelled trying to run over to her before being flung through to the room again.

"Long live the traitors," He yelled not noticing Elektra stand.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," She said tackling him before grabbing the amulet as she tore it from his neck a jet of dark magic erupted from it sending them both across the room. "Let me guess this is the source of all your powers right," She said throwing it to the ground making him cry out in pain. "You're done hurting my **family**," She said pulling out her wand before shooting a very powerful spell at it as he howled. As she focused more energy at it the amulet exploded sending her and Shaylee through the window. She looked around to see her sister lying a few feet away from her on the grass unconscious.

Elektra felt something around her two very different presences one was warm the other one she felt enter her body it was something dark snaking through her veins as images flashed through her eyes. The images were of the horrible things he had done to her mother but she saw something she knew wasn't a figment of anyone's imagination it was a ghost. She looked at it the ghost was her mother except younger; she knelt next to her before a voice she didn't recognize come out of her mouth. "_If I can't have your soul I'll settle for hers," _The voice said as she saw an image of someone she cared about laying on the ground before an image of her, her mother lying bloody in the fetal position sobbing. _You both are so weak. Come to my control just like they did. _As more images flashed through her mind before someone's voice cut through the air.

"Look at me," The ghost said. She looked at the vision of her mother her eyes still so caring and loving. "You can beat this, you are not weak you have never been weak and you have never been like any of the Malfoy's, you are stronger then all of the other Malfoy's combined. You can beat this."

Just then images of her friends, family and old lovers flashed through her into her mind, the last one was of her mother smiling at her before saying _"You're the only one strong enough to protect them,"_ before she found a strength deep down inside her just as Draco and Lucius came outside carrying an unconscious Damian. She saw them look upon her with worry heavy in their eyes.

"You're the weak one, praying on others for no reason other than for some sick satisfaction," Her own voice spoke. "Real strength isn't power it's putting yourself on the line for the people who truly mean something to you without a second thought, you'll never know what that is and I feel sorry for you," She said before using all of her will power to push the sprit out of her body.

The image of her mother looked down on her smiling.

"No matter what happens never give up," The ghost said before disappearing.

"Oh no, no, no, no," She mumbled crawling over to her still unconscious sister and looking at her before turning around. She rested her head on her knee as a tear slid down her face she felt completely defeated Shaylee was laying next to her with glass embedded into her body and Damian was with their grand-father and uncle dying from blood loss. "Why them," She stood and wiped her eyes and looking over at the three men noticing no one had a wand. "I can't give up," She mumbled before grabbing her wand and standing up gathering the strength she had left in her body and shot a red jet of light into the air before collapsing onto the ground. Time passed before she heard a loud noise as the gate was knocked down and people rushed onto the grounds. She weakly stood up as tears streamed freely down her face as she saw Hermione run towards her.

"Elektra," She said hugging her. "Are you ok?"

All she could do was nod.

Lucius and Draco followed as the three children were rushed to St. Mungo's for their immediate needs. Elektra stayed with her two siblings even as the medical staff tried to look at her she pushed them away and insisted to stay with the younger two. She sat in a chair next to their beds the rest of the night and all day not daring to get any sleep when Draco walked into the room.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeh I'm fine you have my Trenta?"

"Here you go,"

"Thanks," She said taking it wincing at the pain in her wrist. "You know I never understood who the fuck needed thirty-one ounces of coffee until now,"

"You need to get yourself looked at, or at least get some sleep."

"When I know their ok, I will."

"You've been up for two days straight,"

"Yep thanks to coffee,"

"Your gonna crash,"

"Not if people keep bringing me coffee,"

As they both gained consciousness they saw that Elektra was right next to their bed.

"Hey guys,"

"Elektra," Shaylee said.

"Damn you drank five Trentas; you must love your coffee."

"You two were asleep the last day and I wanted to make sure you were ok, now mom's gonna have you guys checked out tomorrow but you have to wear these casts."

"I thought they could mend our bones with magic,"

"Mom's teaching both of you a lesson so you get healed the muggle way,"

"What about you what's your lesson?"

"I don't need to be taught a lesson I just have yet to get medical care and plus muggles have the best pain pills." She said examining her swollen wrist which was now throbbing.

Hermione came in with a nurse who got the rest of the glass out of her body and put a brace around her wrist. Once she was all bandaged up an auror came in one everyone knew immediately. Elektra stood in front of her siblings protectively.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" She spat clenching her wand.

"Mind your tongue in front of an auror Malfoy," Ron said walking towards her.

"You an auror that must be a joke," Lucius said standing in-between his grand-daughter and the red head. "Either that or the ministry must be losing their minds to appoint someone like you in position of power."

"Be quiet Malfoy or I'll arrest you as well," He said pushing past the oldest Malfoy and crossing to Elektra as he pulled out shackles.

"You're going to arrest me," Elektra said. "What the fuck did I do other than use magic outside of school?"

"Elektra Malfoy you are being charged with kidnapping, and torturing Damian and Shaylee Granger and performing magic outside while underage." He said forcibly turning her around and placing the shackles on her wrist.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"You cannot do this my grand-daughter hasn't done anything except perform magic outside of school but the law says that she can so such in a life threatening situation,"

"My father has a point Weasley," Draco said. "And why would she kidnap and torture her own siblings then stay up for two days straight to look after them?"

"I have direct orders from the minister." He said.

"And you had to make a point to come down here to arrest my sister when you've harassed my family for years," Shaylee said venom heavy in her voice as she stood.

"I'm surprised everyone else has something to say but you Hermione,"

"Oh there is a lot I'd like say but I'm not going to be a bad example for my children,"

"I think you've already done that,"

Shaylee growled trying to go after him but before she could pick up any momentum Draco grabbed her arm holding her back.

"Shaylee calm down,"

"No I'm not gonna calm down he's acting like a prick."

"Shaylee its fine he's got nothing on me and he knows it and after I get off I'll have his job," She said before she was led out of the room.

It had been a few days since the fight at the Manor. Elektra walked into the sitting room to see her siblings sitting on the couch eating cake she sat next to them and slipped off her shoes. Shaylee's eye and lip were still a bit swollen; she still had bruises on her arms, stitches on her cheek and she was still missing one of her front teeth. Underneath all of the bruising were two broken ribs and a broken collar bone.

"I thought you weren't allowed out of Azkaban till your trial," Damian asked. She looked at the cast on his leg that all of his friends had signed when he was in the hospital. Elektra flinched when she saw him wince in pain at the giant cut on his shoulder as he ate. Out of them she made it out the best as she examined brace on her wrist she still had to wear.

"They let me out for mom's funeral at seven Potter's coming to get me and take me back, and by the way you have no idea how pissed Hermione is,"

"At us or you?"

"She's disappointed in us but proud of me for taking care of you and pissed at Weasley SR,"

"Why's she mad at him?"

"He's trying to nail my ass to the wall, so they'll expel me and take away my wand."

"What," Shaylee yelled standing up. "That is complete bullshit he's just mad because mom left him for Estelle,"

"Well I'm not the first Malfoy to get charged with kidnapping and kicking the crap out of someone," She said throwing an old Daily Profit to them.

"Oh look at his face,"

"Yeh your mom could kick some serious ass back in the day," Draco said walking into the house.

"Hey Draco what are you doing here?"

"I thought I should drop this by your mom left it at my house a while ago thought you guys might want it."

"Thanks, um I'm gonna go get dressed Hermione said we leave in an hour."

An hour later they sat at her mother's funeral together before the man let people say things about her. Lucius walked up their before standing proudly in front of the pictures and flowers.

"My daughter was one of the strongest yet frailest people I have ever met she had helped me and my son survive the war but behind all that strength she held such a burden that most people wouldn't survive. I could tell she was fighting it through most of her life until she had gotten her daughter back and then she had left all of her demons behind her to be the best parent she could be. I knew I wasn't the best parent to her and I wish I could have been a better father the kind of father that she deserved the type of parent that she was." He said solemnly before sitting back down.

"Its right that today is Friday the thirteenth it was her favorite day, besides Halloween, me and her would go and pull pranks on all of the other students. There was this time at a bar when this guy wouldn't stop making fun of her from across the room and she walked right up to him and said I'm more of a man than you'll ever be and more of a woman then you'll ever get before walking back to our table and finishing her drink. For some reason my sister always knew how to make the best out of a god awful situation I don't think I'll ever stop appreciating her for that but I know I will never forget that about her."

Elektra walked up to the podium next.

"My mother was always coming up with new way to occupy her time while I was away at school. She would often come to my Quiddich matches and to show her support showing up in red and gold body paint a 'Y' on her stomach and a 'E' on her back and if I just so happened to be playing against my brother she would paint one half of her body red and gold then she'd paint the other half green and silver and stand in the middle with the students cheering us on. I'll never forget the grand tradition she started my first year when I first started playing she came to the school twenty minutes before the game gathered up all of my friends and painted their chests red and in gold letters the words 'You Rock' and on the back she put my name and an exclamation point. She was my rock and I would not have made it this far without her. She always would bring home about twenty or so cakes, she was the best mother anyone could ever ask for and I will never in my life forget about everything she did for me."

After a few more people spoke Hermione finally stood in front of everyone.

"I knew of Estelle for years but the first time I ever met her we were Greece and she was in the room next to mine. I knew we hit it off the moment we met. She had always told me how lucky she was that we had met but I was the lucky one. She had saved me in every way that a person can be saved. Estelle had gotten me through so many things in my life that I wouldn't have been able to do without her standing by my side. I'll never forget her and all of the wonderful things she taught me."

After the funeral was finished they had a small dinner even Draco and Lucius joined them

"So how's Azkaban?" Damian asked earning a scolding look from Lucius.

"Great I love crapping in a toilet with no seat on it." Elektra said sarcastically. "It's hard but I can manage till tomorrow."

The twins finished eating and went to the living room.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Elektra said after she finished her dinner.

"Cleaning out this box Dray left here,"

"Hey I can't open this, Elektra can you help?" Shaylee said.

"Sure," The older blonde said grabbing the small lock box from her younger sister and examining it. She pulled the key from the bottom and opened it finding many letters and a few pictures. "We probably shouldn't read these."

Just then the box slipped out of her hands sending the contents falling all over the floor. They hurried to pick them up. The children couldn't help but look at the pictures. One was of Estelle getting a tattoo touched up Hermione was sitting next to her. Another was of Estelle covering her face as Hermione doctored a wound on her head.

"They look so young in these three," Shaylee said looking at another one of her parents dancing at a bar in Italy with Fred and George both of them were ignoring the two men clearly entranced in each other.

"This must have been when they first met,"

They looked at a picture of Hermione and Estelle both were wearing white and Hermione was pregnant Estelle was holding a toddler Elektra who was also in white with a bow in her hair.

"This was when they got married Elektra you were so cute," Shaylee said.

"Dear Hermione were getting married tomorrow. As amazing as it is that you're going to be my wife it's more amazing to know that you're going to be the person standing beside me as we raise our children because I really want our family to be different from the families I grew up around. Our kids are going to get a better shot than that, were going to make sure they know there worth something and that no matter what they do, the choices they make, and that no matter how mad they make us, or how bad they screw up they can always come back to a safe and loving home." Damian read from the note that was on the floor.

"Here's a picture of us when we came home from the hospital with a note taped to the back. 'You know that you have had a hard first few weeks of life but we really wanted you and during that time I learned how to raise a kid that will be very well off and that is every time you turn around you tell them how wonderful, beautiful, incredible and how priceless they are. Most importantly you tell them how much they are loved and both of you are all of those things and more.' Wow."

"Here's a note to me. 'Dearest Elektra, I know that for the first few years of your life I wasn't there and I deeply regret it and in those years I missed you so much. Certain events had compelled my parents to give you away. One day, when you're older, you will learn all about the war Hermione and I went through and the dangers we have faced. At times the world can seem an unfriendly and sinister place and at times you will feel like you want to give up and end it all, but believe me when I say that there is more good in it than bad. All you have to do is look hard enough for something to fight for. It fills me with pride to know that no matter what happens in this life that you will go through it, with kindness, bravery and selflessness, as you always have. And remember one thing, my darling, and never forget it; no matter where you are in life, know that as long as you have someone you truly love, you have your family and you are home. It also fills me with pride to know how well you, Shaylee and Damian take care of each other and I know deep in my heart that-like me and my brother-you three know that there is always something. Whether it's something to play, something to read, something to brew and most important something to do to make a sanctuary, no matter how small. Your three are the most important things in my life and I have raised you to be smart, independent, and strong willed individuals who are not defined by your family name or who me and your mother are and that is how I know I did well as a parent.'" Elektra sighed as she and her siblings looked at one-another in silence. "I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower before I have to go back,"

As Elektra walked to her bedroom she noticed a shadow coming from behind her door, carefully opening it she saw a tall young woman with dark brown hair. She closed her door and quickly ran into the arms of the woman.

"Baby I missed you so much," Elektra said hugging the skinny young woman.

"I missed you too, I'm so sorry that you're in that horrible place. I wish there was something I could do,"

"You don't have to do anything I'll be out tomorrow,"

"Elektra I love you so much, and I'm sorry I didn't realize it until just now,"

"Come on," The oldest Malfoy said before taking her girlfriend's hand and running down stairs with her too the back yard which had a swimming pool in it.

"Elektra what are you doing?" Her girlfriend giggled before Elektra tackled her pushing her into the pool as their lips locked. Once they came back to the surface they started laughing before their lips met again. It was the first time she had genuinely been happy since all of this had started. An hour later after they had dried off they waited for her to back taken to Azkaban. The next day at her trial she was cleared of all charges.

Once she got home she and her siblings sat eating lunch while Hermione was at work.

"Uh I'm sorry for uh being so angry," Damian said after the long silence. "I know what I said to you at Knockturn Alley was wrong you might not be my sister biologically but you've been a pretty damn good one,"

"Yeh me too," Shaylee said. "I shouldn't have been expecting you to help us out with our grieving I mean she _was_ your mom,"

"It's not all your fault I've just been stuck in my own little world... we all have been she was our mother – well one of our mothers. She wouldn't want us to be fighting like we were, we're family and we have to take care of each other. But no matter what we have to stick together."

"No problem," The twins said in unison.

"Hey let's go see if Damian can shatter his other leg," She said standing up. Her siblings laughed and followed her out the door and into their future. All of them knew Estelle wouldn't be there physically and they had to make the best out of it but they knew her memory would never leave them.

* * *

**Ok this is really the end this time. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
